Save Me
by itz Penguins
Summary: "You're in wolf territory now," I reminded her, "you have no power here." Jane stared back at me challengingly. "You or none of your mangy friends have ANY sort of power over me," she snarled at me, struggling. I sighed at her unwillingness to let go of that Alpha position. Stupid, stubborn, vampire girl who I was madly in love with... *1st Twilight fic so R & R*
1. Superstition confirmed

**Author's Note: If you've clicked on this story, you're interested, so thank you for that! I know, interesting pairing, but I think it's underestimated, and I actually love it. Takes place shortly after Breaking Dawn. Please review and enjoy! :)**

**~G**

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

Werewolves. Superstition right? Wrong. They're the reason I'm running for my life right now. Come to think of it, I think I had been running for ages now. My feet kept running and running, my breath was even, and my eyes darted around the trees, looking for the wolves that were pursuing me. I wish I could've used my powers on them, but there were three of them chasing me, flanking me at all times. All I did was come closer to the Cullens than usual just to check up on them, but then, these wolves come out of nowhere and decide that it would be fun to see Jane Volturi run and run for their pure entertainment. Do I seem amused? I don't know how long it had been. But I know it had been long because I had seen the sun go down. It was dark now, and the bitter chill sent shivers down my spine. The full moon spread its light into the woods, lighting my face up. It was a beautiful night, and I would've been able to enjoy myself if not for those freaking wolves. I stopped momentarily to take a glance down at my feet. My little flats were beat up and practically falling apart now. There were slight blisters on my heels, and I shrugged. No biggie for a vampire who happens to be centuries old. I grinned to myself in pure, selfish satisfaction.

My name is Jane. I'm fourteen years old (add a couple centuries, give or take). I have pale blonde hair, red eyes, full lips and am 4'10. I am beautiful. Partially true. Oh, and did I mention I'm a vampire? I love being a vampire and sucking the blood of humans and making people feel the pain that I felt and still feel. If I was human, I'd probably be suicidal or maybe emo. I don't know. Sometimes I cut my own wrists just to see the blood slowly gush out. I love to make the comparison of the scarlet to my pale, pasty skin. It's so fascinating; I don't really know why I do it. Once in awhile when I'm bored.

A snarl caught me by surprise as I turned my head slightly to catch a wolf's ravenous jaws just inches from my face. I glared at it and hissed, swiping out a hand to attack it. The wolf agilely dodged my swipe, and he seemed to let out a bark-like laughter; that was enough to send me in a rage alright. I'm officially _sick _of these wolves. There weren't any more for a good proximity, and I smirked at the wolf. It had russet fur and brown eyes. I knew this one… Jacob White? Oh, I meant Jacob Black. He was in for a treat.

"You're in for a treat, Dog," I snarled at him, running faster, "Courtesies of Jane." I sent my most vicious glare at him, and Jacob seemed to cringe in pain. My lips curled up in a satisfied smirk, and I chuckled lightly; this is the kind of entertainment I need once in awhile. Soon, he was writhing on the ground, whining and whimpering. Truthfully, I was surprised that the rest of the wolves didn't come running to his rescue. "What are you gonna do now, Dog?" I hissed at him, a simper on my face. I loved to see others in pain; it was purely great and god-given. "Like me now?" I grinned, feeling my need to see pain momentarily relieved. I heard more howls and growls and snarls, so I know he had sent his recruits. Fun was over. I sent him one last glare before sprinting off once again. I felt more of the wolves' hot breath lingering on the back of my feet, and I shook my head, not wanting to deal with the rest of them. I silently listened to see what was going on back there. Maybe there were two more? I whirled around, taking a protective stance. "Let's get this over with," I shrugged, feeling bored. I mean, what more was there to be felt? Fear? I don't think so. One of the wolves stopped short as his eyes flickered on mine, and I tilted my head to one side, being almost confused. What in the world..? His brown eyes widened at me, and the rest of the wolves whined and shot a glare at their companion. What was this now? His sandy pelt seemed more pushed down as he didn't bristle at me anymore, and his brown eyes were soft. His face almost twisted in confusion, as did the rest of his companions'. What the heck? Weren't they just chasing me not even five minutes ago? This is one reason why I hate wolves; they confuse me. I widened my eyes at him and put my hands across my chest.

"Will someone _please_ tell me what's going on?" I asked, not in the mood to deal with these werewolves. These fleabags had cost me my good pair of shoes. Now they were wasting my time, but it's not like I have all the time in the world. Note the fact that I was being sarcastic. One wolf, the big black one, threw me a filthy growl before grabbing my shoulder in his jaws and taking off. "What are you doing? Unhand me you filthy creature!" I was practically shrieking at the wolf, not exactly sure what to do. I mean, I could make them experience very crucial pain, but maybe they were trying to tell me something? I sighed and rolled my eyes, making myself relax. Wherever they were taking me was a mystery. The wolves evaded trees coming at them, and they seemed to turn at the very last second. It was almost intriguing… captivating. Finally, the big black dog—er, wolf, came to a stop in front of a small red house. They were probably already on the reservation. The big black wolf dropped me and he and the others disappeared into the trees. I got to my feet, wiping the dirt off my dress. Should I bolt? My eyes darted to the little house as four more people came out the house. I didn't recognize them, but there were three tall boys and a beautiful girl. She wore a proud look on her face but scowled once she caught sight of me. What can I say? I scowled back.

"What is going on Sam?!" she called sharply, her brown eyes lingering on the trees where the other wolves had retreated.

"Seth imprinted," a deep, gruff voice came from the trees, and I saw a boy, no, young man come romping back over to us, with at least four more younger boys behind him. I caught sight of Jacob glaring at me as he was flanked by two boys.

"And that's a bad thing, Sam?" a youthful voice came from the little house. The boy trailed behind the beautiful girl, and she glanced at him, looking at the man. I looked him over; so _he_ was the black, big wolf. The leader.

"He didn't imprint on just anyone, Collin. Leah," Sam brushed off his pants and stared at Jacob and the rest of them, almost hesitantly. Now I was really confused. I wanted someone to explain something to me.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" I said, my voice bored. I stood there, hands on my hips, looking rather impatient. My hair had fallen out of the bun, and my blonde hair cascaded down my back as I glared up at the wolves. I deserved some explanation to say the least.

They completely ignored me; maybe they forgot I was even there… "Go ahead, Sam. She deserves to know; she _is_ Seth's sister." Jacob sounded like he just attended a funeral. Leah bit her lip as she looked desperately at the one called Sam who was about to say something, but no sound came out. Her brown eyes widened as Sam was trying to speak. It was rather comical to say the least.

"Seth imprinted on _her_…" it was another who had spoken. I think his name was Quil. He spat the 'her' part out like venom, and it was then when I realized they were all staring at me.

"That _filth_?" Leah's voice was shrill as she pointed an accusing finger at me. Her mouth was slightly open in surprise, and the boy behind her gasped as well. Both my eyebrows shot farther up my forehead. This was really, _really_ funny.

"A _bloodsucker_!?" he asked, his voice rising significantly. It was then when I scoffed.

"You've got to find a better nickname. That one is just stupid," I rolled my eyes, glaring at them. Quil shot me a hostile glance, and he continued to speak, ignoring me completely. Maybe they had forgotten that I was there; everyone except for Quil…

"Yeah, Seth's back there with Jared and Brady, begging to see _her_," he said again, glaring at me then turning back to the rest of his pack. Each one of the wolves gave me a glance. Leah's eyes were wide with surprise, and then narrowed into hostility. Collin's mouth was open, and the rest of them had grim expressions written all over their faces. Wow, maybe it was a death at a funeral now.

"What did I do?" I finally demanded; the wolves shrank back slightly, and I raised an eyebrow at them. Ah, so they were intimidated by me? Good thing they know whose boss around here. Leah glared at me, her pretty features curling into something rather evil. She walked over to me with a slight swagger, her eyes fearless and her presence almost— _almost _terrifying. She was towering over me, about five inches away, and it was then when I realized how much the wolves smelled. Like dogs.

"Listen here—" she started, her voice low and dangerous.

"Leah, what's going on?" it was a sleepy voice, and we all turned. I peered around Leah to see someone that looked eerily familiar. She had copper, curly hair and brown eyes; the girl looked around nine or ten, and she looked at Leah with round eyes. I narrowed my eyes at her, but she didn't flinch. She was comfortable with these wolves. How peculiar. A little human comfortable with a bunch of worthless fleabags.

"Nessie, go inside." it was Jacob's voice, and my eyes lit up in surprise when I realized just _who_ that little girl was. Renesmee's cheeks were pink as she attempted to put up an argument with Jacob.

"Immortal child," the words had barely left my mouth before Leah glared at me once again. I caught sight of Collin shoving the girl back into the house, scolding her slightly. I wasn't surprised for long. My disdain covered up. "What's _she_ doing here?" I asked, my voice commanding.

"She's Jacob's imprint," Sam explained, coming over to us. The other wolves had seemed to close in slightly. I felt slightly claustrophobic, and I couldn't hold back a cough when the smell of dog clogged up my nose. Sam continued, not noticing me. "She's his soul mate."

"I know that!" I said, completely irked by these fleabags. "What has this got to do with _me_?" ah, now that's the real question.

"Seth imprinted on you; you're his soul mate," Sam told me bluntly. I blinked. Once. Twice. The wolves were holding their breaths. Then I laughed.

"That was the funniest thing I've ever heard!" I couldn't help myself. The surprised, hilarious laughter echoed through the dark forest, and it came back and bounced around like a ping pong ball. That was hilarious.

"You wolves really know how to crack a joke!" I grinned, tossing my hair out of my face. I was given strange, curious looks in return. My smile faltered, and my heart skipped a beat, even though it's not even beating any longer. "You're not joking… are you?" my mind reeled. This was the last thing that I needed; werewolves falling in love with me. Just perfect. Perfect end to the perfect day.

"Does it _look _like we're joking?" a voice asked, slightly irritated. I turned to glare at another fleabag, Paul.

"Listen fleabag…" I started, glaring at him. Paul was over six feet tall, and with his jaw set, he literally flew over to me, pointing an accusing finger at me.

"I swear you're going to pay for that, bloodsucker!" he hissed, trembling and shaking violently. Before anything could happen, another voice stopped anyone from getting hurt.

"_Please_ let me see her!" it was a young voice. Leah tore her eyes away from me, and she desperately turned her eyes to someone else. A younger boy nearly sprinted into the small clearing, desperation clearly plastered on his face. Two more boys were chasing after him in a sad attempt to catch him. He was protesting as he danced out of the way of their attempts to catch him. "Just for a _minute_, Jared!" he was saying, almost whining. So he was the _sandy_ wolf from the chase. I could see the resemblance. _I'm dreaming… _I thought, shaking my head exasperatedly at them. What was this? A Korean soap opera?

"Seth!" Leah pleaded, running over to him. I turned to give the boy a piece of my mind, but as I turned, he gave me a fleeting look. That's when I first realized who Seth was. He had a jovial, boyish face and wore a grin on his face. His hair was thick and black, and he was tall and gangly. At least two heads taller than me. Maybe taller. I backed up slightly. Creepers. Maybe I should cause him to feel pain? I was about to, but the look on his face made me stop short; what was wrong with me? Get a hold of yourself, Jane! I didn't recognize him from anywhere, but the look he gave me was as if he knew me his whole life. Alec had known me for a long time, and even _he _didn't stare at me like that. I reverted my eyes away from his, but when I looked back, there was a clearly happy expression on his face; it was as if Christmas came five months early for him. "Hullo!" he responded, a genuine smile on his face. He took a step forward. I stood where I was. I would show him, all of them, who was the boss. I put my hands on my hips, and I put on a bored tone to my voice. It was as if all the wolves circled around us, giving us a good deal of space in their circle they had created around us. They were tensed, and I raised an eyebrow at them. Did they seriously think that I was going to attack him?

"May I help you?" I asked, my voice lifeless. I glared at him, feeling almost afraid. He was too happy for my taste. I raised an eyebrow at him, waiting for my answer.

"Yeah, you're that girl back from the woods." He didn't mention anything about chasing me. He just said: That girl from the woods. Surprising. I really was surprised, but I didn't let it show. Normally people start throwing insults the moment they realize who I am. Or _what_ I am to be more specific.

"Yeah I am, and your point is?" I snapped irritably at him, running a hand through my straight blonde hair in irritation. Seth's eyes lit up and he stared at me like a lovesick puppy. Awkward.

"I'm Seth. Seth Clearwater." Right after he flashed me a smile and gave me a wave, I knew something was wrong with me; no one in their right mind waved at me, much less, _smiled _at me. I nodded. He waited expectantly. Did he want me to, you know, _introduce _myself? Fine, introductions are fine.

"Jane Volturi," I replied formally, shooting him a sarcastic glance. The wolves exchanged uneasy glances, and Leah's eyes followed me as if I would kill her brother before her very eyes.

"Nice to meet you, Jane!" his voice was excited as he smiled broadly at me, and it was then when I realized he stood merely inches away from me. Not only was he smiling at me, he was smiling _down _at me. Wow he was tall. Or was I short? Both? I looked up at him, my face a mask of boredom. "Guys, this is Jane!" he grinned, smiling at his comrades. Was he not paying attention to the 'Volturi' part of the story?

"We already heard her the first time, buddy," it was Quil's amused voice. The ground seemed to rumble as each of the werewolves laughed together. I rolled my eyes. Pathetic.

"Pay no attention to them," Seth replied, waving his friends off. "They're just jealous!" Seth explained. I sighed, clearly irked now. This was a waste of my time if you asked me. As I looked at the wolves, they looked pretty disgusted, probably by my scent as well. They were uncomfortable? Good.

"Of you and your bloodsucking girlfriend?!" it was another wolf, maybe the one called Brady. His voice was incredulous as he stared at his friend. Not long ago were these guys trying to hunt me down.

"Don't call her that!" Seth protested, defending me. I didn't understand why. Why would someone do something for me? Why? It didn't make sense. It wasn't logical! I don't know anything anymore. I should be back to Volterra right now, but maybe my trip would be a little delayed for the moment.

"What's wrong with it?" Brady teased even further, anxious to see how Seth would react. He sent his friend a glare and shook his head, sighing as he did so.

"It's not nice," Seth informed him firmly, he glanced at Brady, daring his friend to challenge him, and the younger boy didn't do anything. As I turned my eyes back to Seth and noticed his boyish, youthful face, I realized he couldn't be any older than sixteen. Intriguing. As he was smiling at me, I sighed.

"What happens now? You and me ride off into the sunset living happily ever after?" I asked him sarcastically; Seth looked slightly hurt, and I was about to open my mouth to respond, but Sam beat me to it.

"No. Right now, you go off to Volterra and act like this never even happened," he responded, his voice dangerously low. Seth sent me a pleading look that almost made me feel sorry for him. I blinked at him and I could see Seth's heart breaking. It was killing him.

"Fine by me," I muttered before taking off into the forest, not looking back. I didn't need this. I didn't need this in my life. I was perfectly fine with everything else. As I took off into the night, the moon at its fullest, I heard a howl of grief and sorrow, but I didn't turn back. As I began to run off, it was then when I realized that Seth didn't smell like a dog like the rest of those fleabags…

**Author's Note: Anddd… that's a wrap! :) Haha, anyways. How about…**

**_six_ reviews and I update later tonight? (10/19/12)**

**_four thru five _I update tomorrow (10/20/12)**

**_Three_ and I update this week (10/21/12 thru 10/27/12)**

**_Two or one_ and I update in two weeks! (erm, approximately early November…)**

**So all you have to do is click the review button down there! :) I know you want to! ;)**

**\/**


	2. Confused

**Author's Note: So I want to thank the people who sent me the generous reviews! :) They really do mean a lot. So thanks for clicking on this chapter and read and review Dearies! :)**

**~G**

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

Volterra, Italy

_The smell of rain came from his sandy pelt, and I inhaled as much of it in as possible. As I ran my hand through the soft fur, I think I must've died and went to Heaven. This was a dream come true. Running with the werewolves. Who would've thought? Those big, soft brown eyes reverted to me and he left out a bark-like laugh that rumbled deep within his chest. Beautiful I say…_

"Jane!" I'm snapped out of my daydreams by the disturbed voice of my brother Alec. His voice erupts into my mind and scatters my thoughts around like little feathers, and here I am, struggling to recapture them but only able to retrieve little bits and pieces…

"What do you want?" I snapped irritably, glaring up at him and putting my hands on my hips. Leave it to your younger twin brother to wake you out of a reverie. Every time I peer into Alec's face or even catch a glimpse of him, it's like looking into a mirror. I see _me_ in his face; the aspect usual We look almost identical, but he's slightly taller.

"You were daydreaming on the job again," he replied, his voice angry and bitter, but as I look into his scarlet eyes, I know he's concerned. As I try to recapture my dream, a mist seems to cloud my mind as I fight to remember. It's like someone's keeping me away from my senses…

"Alec cut it out!" I hissed at my brother, who was staringat me innocently a couple yards away. My brother blinked and my senses returned. I hated him for having that gift to block out senses… stupid Alec… today, or tonight rather, we're standing guard outside the building, keeping bystanders and curious people away from our safe haven that's been kept hidden for over three thousand years.

"I'm sorry, Jane. It's just that… I'm _worried_ about you." Alec emphasized the 'worried' bit. "You've been almost trapped in your mind, mumbling to yourself." He twiddled his fingers around nervously as I continued to glare at him. He looked like he desperately needed to tell me something but couldn't find the words. "You're just not yourself. Sometimes I hear you say 'wolf'—" my eyes flamed as I glared at him, surprise evident in my bright eyes.

"_What_!?" I almost screamed at Alec, my heart (if it was beating) thumping. My high-pitched had rose an octave or so and it betrayed my emotions. Alec's eyes flashed at me; he obviously knew something. Had something slipped from me when I was too busy in my thoughts? When I was too oblivious to the rest of society? It had been a week since my encounter with the wolves, and I wasn't in any mood to go back to Washington or see them again. When I returned, I haven't spoken a word to anyone about the incident. I knew Aro could probably trace my thoughts, but I've made sure to act on duty when he was around then go off and wander when he wasn't. I'm making sure nothing slips to Aro. Especially not Aro…

"Mmm," Alec nodded suspiciously at me, looking me over again and again. Being my brother, he could probably sense something was going on, but like the obedient child he was, he didn't question me. Good. At least we know who's in charge around here.

"Well I can assure you I am fine, dear brother," I replied, holding my chin up high and glancing at Alec, daring him to challenge me. I put up a good façade because he blinked and nodded slowly; that was the last time the conversation was brought up…

La Push, Washington

The great black wolf paced around the territory, thoughts whirling in his mind. As leader of the pack, he had the ability to only transfer the thoughts he wanted to, and right now, he didn't want anyone else eavesdropping on his mind. So many thoughts consumed him that the poor wolf almost got a headache. There was too much going on, and it was driving him insane. There was the upcoming wedding, Claire's party, dealing with being the Alpha and last, but certainly not least, Seth imprinting on a vampire. A _vampire _for God's sake! That _thing_ wasn't even _alive_! That was the one thing that bugged Sam the most. He wasn't sure how to go about this, and he needed someone to console to…

Sam peered through the trees at the little red house and he watched as the little figure flew out of the house, squealing with laughter. Her bronze curls bobbed up and down as she ran, and before he knew it, there was another that followed her out the house; Jacob Black ran after his imprint Nessie who darted into the woods, laughing. Jacob growled, his eyes amused and a russet-colored wolf burst from where the boy used to be. He took off after the girl barking happily, and Sam took the chance, reluctant to ruining the boy's spare time and happiness, but Sam needed to talk to him. Now. _Jacob!_ The russet wolf stopped in his tracks, but he immediately tore off after the girl once more, scooping her onto his back and weaving through the trees in happy quality time with his Nessie.

_It's not a good time, Sam!_ Jacob sounded irritated at the least, and Sam sighed, shaking his head. As alphas communicating, Sam was grateful no one else could listen in on their thoughts. At least they had just a little bit of privacy in the midst of tightly woven relationships.

_It's important, Jacob…_ Sam put on a stern thought as he caught sight of Jacob and Nessie running through the trees. The two seemed to be enjoying themselves as they were running, but Jake had a disturbed look on his face as he attempted to have fun with his girl and listen to the other Alpha at the same time, which turned out to be quite difficult, much to his dismay. The giant wolf finally halts and sighs, lowering Nessie to the ground. The girl didn't quite understand what's going on, but the solemn expression on Jake's face allows her to just snuggle into Jake's fur and keep her mouth shut as she sits on his back.

_Alright, Sam, but make it quick._ Jake's eyes reverted over to the other Alpha who stands a few yards back. Sam nods, trying to find out what to tell him first. The whole ideal? No, Jacob said to make it quick.

_It's about Seth imprinting… _Sam started, glancing at Nessie who seemed oblivious to the seriousness and tension passing around the dense atmosphere. Jacob spared a glance at the young girl who was perching on his back before nodding slowly.

_On Jane? _Jacob asked, walking Nessie back towards the house. Sam crinkled his nose at the thought of Seth's imprint but a look from Jacob made him keep a straight face. The whole pack had a mutual distaste to the cherubic-like demon child (which was what half of them called her), and how were they supposed to do this? Sam nodded; now they were getting to the point. Sam could tell that Jacob wanted to talk properly with him because of his wolfish expression. As if on cue, Quil jogged into the woods. The boy ran a hand through his curlyish, black hair.

"Come on, Ness. Claire's here!" his eyes sparkled when he spoke of Claire Young, his imprint. The girl was turning three in a couple weeks, and they were having a big, birthday bash at the Reservation. Quil was pacing nervously, as if Nessie didn't hurry up, Claire would go home, but everyone knew she wouldn't; Claire adored Quil too much. Nessie looked up from snuggling with Jacob, her eyes alight. She looked at Jake, and he nodded.

"Yay!" the girl smiled, scrambling off Jacob's back to go with Quil back to the house. The girl looked around nine or ten, but really, she was barely a year old. Renesmee's brown eyes were alight as she and Quil ran to go meet Claire, hand-in-hand. Sam nodded to Jacob, and the two transformed back to their human state, pulling on some clothes hurriedly.

"What about this situation, Sam?" Jacob asked as he ran a hand through his cropped black hair. Sam sighed as the two walked further into the woods.

"What should we do?" Sam asked, rather exasperated. This was really frustrating for him, creating havoc when thoughts were shared throughout the pack, when all of them could share the feelings, so Sam kept to himself more often. But then again, he was dealing with this burden alone when it really should be the weight of the packs. Sam huffed in frustration. "I don't know what to do Jacob," he replied honestly. The younger boy reverted his eyes over to the other Alpha's. He hesitated, gnawing on his bottom lip as he sought out an answer.

"Honestly, I don't know, Sam," Jacob replied honestly, feeling quite put out. He did have a little experience with imprinting on a vampire hybrid, but this was different. It would be more complicated and severe, and the outcome probably disastrous. Now it was the pack's burden.

"We can't keep Seth away from Jane forever," Sam pointed out, feeling just as frustrated as he started out. So far, they were back to square one. With nothing to do. Not knowing how to help Seth. How could the boy stand it when he saw Sam with Emily or Jared with Kim? Jacob sighed, running a hand through his hair. His thoughts wandered to a happy-go-lucky boy who just happened to be mixed up in the world of vampires and werewolves. In the world of myths. Where none of this should even exist. "Do you think she told the Volturi?" Sam asked uncertainly. Jacob looked at his friend, thinking for a moment.

"No."

"No?" Sam repeated, obviously shocked. His brown eyes widened as he stared at Jacob. Really? Sam thought that the Volturi would have their guard ready and be at La Push, ready to kill and make sure everyone forgot that this even occurred. But no, Jake actually trusted this little demon child's judgment.

"No," Jacob replied firmly. "I don't think she did." A picture of Jane's angelic face pierced Sam's mind along with her all too sweet scent. She was a beautiful girl. Too beautiful. Her personality was dead though; just like the rest of her. Renesmee's laughter pierced the tense woods, and a smile broke onto Jake's serious face. "I gotta go now," he replied quickly before breaking into a jog to go see his imprint. Sam stared at him, dumbstruck. He didn't think that Jane wouldn't tell the Volturi? Jacob Black must be off his rocker.

Jacob went back to the house, taking his time. He knew Jane wouldn't tell. There was just something about her that made him uneasy, but he respected her slightly in a way as well. She just deserved it; the poor thing turning into a bloodsucker at fourteen years old…

"Hey, Nessie!" the girl ran over to Jacob, throwing herself into his awaiting arms. The boy caught her easily, drinking in her scent of lilacs and forest, and he sighed. Jacob didn't know what it would feel like to be away from Renesmee. Painful he suspected, but he was glad it would never happen. But yet, Jacob _did___know how it felt. Because of Seth. When the pair was patrolling one evening, Seth poured his thoughts into Jacob's mind like an avalanche. Jacob sighed, clutching onto his Nessie like his life depended on it. Being away from your imprint was like going a whole year without food. Soon you become desperate, willing to do things even at a high cost just to get a glimpse at them. It was like having your best friend die, the one you've known your whole life. It was as if your whole world was falling and caving in, leaving you all alone in the wreckage.

"Love you, Jakey!" Nessie chirped, smiling up at Jacob. He flashed a grin at the young girl and slung his arm around her small shoulder. He was glad to hear that he had a great relationship with Nessie. It was like he would go to bed happy every night knowing he would wake up to see that beautiful, jovial face waiting for him to come and hang out with him.A pang of guilt shot through his heart as he thought of Seth. His imprint hated his guts at the moment, and the pack wasn't too fond of her either. How would that work out? A vampire and a werewolf? Impossible! Poor, poor Seth… _You'll make it work buddy…_ Jacob thought silently, _we'll think of somethin'…_

"Love you too, Ness…"

Sam trudged through the woods, obviously still confused. But his head whipped up as he came face-to-face with Seth. The young boy's eyes were wide and sad, but there was a forced smile on his face, due to a sad attempt to be cheerful for everyone's sakes. "Hey, Seth," Sam said awkwardly, ruffling the boy's hair. Seth forced his grin to widen just a wee bit. The smile didn't meet his sad brown eyes. His face didn't match up at all today. Seth even walked with a small hunch in his back as he looked at the world like it was the saddest thing in the world.

"Hiya, Sam," he replied almost sadly, his brown eyes flickering. Sam looked down at him. Seth did seem put down and almost depressed.

"You doing okay, buddy?" Sam asked, and Seth sighed, stopping in his tracks. Seth looked twice his age, and Sam felt so bad. He was unsure of how to help Seth because the pack had never stumbled across this situation. But they could probably make it work… somehow… he adjusted his brown sweatshirt and sighed dejectedly.

"I wish I could see her," he replied ruefully. His eyes were downcast, and Sam gulped, feeling bad for the naïve boy. He knew that Seth understood the dilemma, but even so, it was just a _little _painful for the poor boy to realize just how sticky their situation was.

"I know," Sam replied simply, not knowing what else to say. Seth looked sadly up at Sam.

"Why'd you tell her to leave?" his voice cracked slightly, and Seth sounded so vulnerable, like a child who lost his favorite toy. Sam was lost for words. It was for the best. I mean, how would they all survive a day with a vampire on the reservation? Next thing would be Billy Black turning into a wolf— seriously! Before he could answer, a voice interrupted them.

"Seth!" it was Leah. She stared at her brother and Sam through her long lashes, looking at them almost curiously. Her eyes narrowed as she saw Sam, irritated that they were in yet another dilemma where they were forced to work together. Seth perked up at the sound of his sister's voice and he bounded over to her. Leah put an arm around Seth's shoulder, holding him closer to her. Ever since the incident with Jane, Leah had been extremely protective and loving towards Seth. It was almost nice to see her that way again. "You okay?" she murmured in his ear. Leah didn't want Seth to feel the pain she felt with Sam. The pain of rejection and being unloved. Seth nodded slightly.

"I'm fine, Lee-Lee." He grinned at his sister, reassuring her greatly although Sam could obviously see that his smile did not meet his pained eyes. 'Lee-Lee' was the pet name Seth had given to her when they were mere children. Leah smiled and shook her head at her brother before giving Sam a bitter stare before stomping off with Seth.

"I just want you to know that I'm always there for you Seth," she whispered in his ear, "through thick and thin…"

"I don't know how he does it Emily," Sam replied, his voice stressed out and tired. Sam ran a tired hand through his hair and His fiancée quirked her mouth to one side, doing the dishes.

"Seth's a strong guy," she mused, smiling at the idea of Seth Clearwater, her second cousin. "But even he can be vulnerable once in awhile, Sammy." Emily chuckled, grabbing a picture off their table and swinging her leg over the couch as she took a seat next to Sam. She pointed to Seth. "See?" she said gently, "Even though he seems so happy, that's not him all the time, Sam. Sometimes he needs the pack to be his rock. To care for him too." In the picture, there was Seth and Leah, last year. The two had gone away for awhile to Hawaii just to relax and they had taken so many pictures. Leah had claimed it was one of the best times she had had in years, and Emily traced her finger absent-mindedly over Leah's face in the picture. This was when they had scary movie night in the motel they were staying in. It was a picture of Seth and Leah huddled closer together, staring at the TV. Their faces were clearly terrified but amused; that was the Leah that Emily missed and loved dearly. Her best friend. Her cousin. Emily smiled at her cousin's picture before placing it back on the coffee table…

**Author's Note: So that's a wrap folks! :) Do you think you all could take a little time to review? Just a small little notation if that's all you have time for? Thanks!**

**I'll update when I get **_**seven**_ **new reviews! :D think you could do that? :)**


	3. Exodus

**Author's Note: Oh wow! :) As of October 23, 2012, I have received 103 views and 62 visitors! :) Thank you! Here's a virtual cookie [::] Hahaha, enjoy the chappie!**

**-Bird with a French Fry**

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

Volterra, Italy

"In case you haven't already figured out, Heidi," I hissed at the woman, "Personal space is _highly_ important to me." Finally, the beautiful woman shrunk back from my angry, bitter stare and smiled forcedly at me. Anger lingered in her eyes as she towered over me, obviously wanting me gone.

"My apologies, Miss Jane," she replied, her voice sickly sweet, "Aro would like to see you now." I gasped, my breath hitching in my throat. Time seemed to stop completely, and I was dumbstruck, my feet planted to the ground. My mind was whirling, and I think I nearly passed out. I was able to keep my composure as I nodded at Heidi, gracefully stepping away from her and going to Aro's main room. I hope that he hadn't noticed my distantness, but I could be wrong. Everyone else seemed to notice, and Aro wasn't stupid. My steps echoed around the long hallway, and I closed my eyes abruptly before rapping on the big, tall door. The sound reverberated all over, and it was as if the whole town was silenced, waiting to see how the encounter would go.

"Come in!" the voice startled me, and I forced my face to become a mask of stone before walking into the room. Caius and Marcus stood besides Aro, who smiled rather pleasantly at me. There was something evil lingering in his red eyes, and his slicked back, long greasy black hair scared seemed to make him seem like those real vampires from the storybooks.

"Aro," I greeted, curtsying. My eyes flickered to Aro who almost looked disappointed. Caius and Marcus exchanged uneasy glances with each other, and my eyes flashed over both of them. I glanced at them, blinking. Really, I was almost scared to death, and for once I was lucky not to have my heart beating or I'd be toast. Or dessert probably. The door closed quickly, and I jumped in surprise. Demetri noted my nervousness, and he licked his lips slightly. What was going on? Aro seemed to be reading my thoughts…

"Getting right down to business, Jane. I've heard that you've been distracted. Almost _daydreaming_ while on the job?" he asked, his red eyes piercing mine. His vision seemed almost slightly fogged because of the milky, onion-like film that had began to cover over his eyes, but still, he stared at me with fire in his gaze that almost made me cringe away. I didn't move. I saw Alec in the corner of the room, his red eyes scared while Demetri and Felix talked silently amongst themselves. They kept shooting me hostile glances, but I wasn't paying attention to them. This was a matter between me and Aro.

"I've been preoccupied," I replied coolly, keeping my voice level. I was a bit nervous, unsure of how this would end, but I forced myself to maintain a neutral expression, not betraying my emotions; my eyes never left Aro's. Caius and Marcus were now glaring at me and Demetri shook his head rather regretfully at me. Aro's smile seemed to widen, but there was something in his eyes that didn't meet the rest of his face. I took a small half-step back. Maybe it was my imagination. I usually let it run wild these days, even though try as I might, I could never truly stuff it away in my head once more. It had been locked up in my mind for centuries now, and since it was coming out rather quickly now, it startled me, giving my head some pain and my mind a fuzziness that I couldn't shake off; every time I would close my eyes I would see that sandy colored wolf.

"So I've realized…" Aro replied, reverting his eyes away from mine for a brief moment. He stood up gracefully from his seat. He took a few steps down the stairs, his long, black cape dragging sullenly behind him. Aro, like everyone else, towered over me in height, and he came over to me so he was mere inches from me. I sucked in a breath, crossing my fingers behind my back. "Jane my dear…" he replied, his voice silky and low. He caressed my cheek, and I didn't dare move, fearing that something bad would happen. But I knew the worst he could do was actually nothing. Unless he knew of the severity and torment that raged through my mind like a stampede. Even though we were the same body temperature, Aro's skin felt cold against mine. "Whatever is wrong…?" he grinned at me before taking my hand in both of his. I weakly looked up at him, knowing he knew the truth now. Aro's red eyes darted down to me, and he dropped my hands, surprised. His face was a mask of shock as he stumbled back quite a bit. His guards all rushed to him, but Aro cursed them, and they immediately stopped. I glared at him, head held high. So now what? Would he hurt me? I had been loyal to him for so long now. He couldn't just _kill _me! Aro's sudden emotions had changed yet again, this time to anger. He was glaring at me, and if looks could kill, everyone in Volterra would be dead. Show no fear, Jane…

"_Werewolves_!?" he hissed coldly, glaring at me. "Which one!?" his voice was a hiss, a furious hiss. I didn't move; it was bad enough I was stuck in a situation like this, but I didn't need to drag Seth and Jacob and the rest of the fleabags into this dilemma with me. Soon, Aro stood closer to me than I realized, and I involuntarily took a step back. Aro grabbed me by my wrist, shaking me. "WHICH ONE!?" he roared again. The whole building seemed to shake. I wanted to lie. I wanted to. Then, I couldn't figure out why I wanted to protect this boy. Someone I barely knew. But in the half an hour which I learned that Seth Clearwater imprinted on me, I already knew so much about him. He was fifteen and sweet and happy-go-lucky. When he was nervous or weirded out, he would stutter and be nervous then bolt when he got the chance. He thought giving roses to girls was not cliché, and he loved to make his girl happy, me in this case. He cared a whole deal about the Cullens and everyone on the reservation which he lived on, and he cared about something else. Me.

"STOP IT!" Aro was yelling at me now as he yanked my arm around, glaring at me. Oops. Guess he read _those_ thoughts too… in this small moment, Aro was scary. He was Dracula and the rest of them put together. He was anyone's worst nightmare if you got him really angry. I have to admit, I was scared. I didn't know what to do, if I should fight back or run, or just die. And I didn't even realize it until it happened; Aro had grabbed my wrist and gave it a good yank, and I toppled to the ground. A sickening crack ensured, and I gasped as I couldn't breathe for a moment. The ground around me was broken, the tiles shattered. Aro's hand was clenched around my throat, and I was on the ground, practically scared to death. I struggled, clawing at his hands in vain to get off me. Aro's grip only tightened, and he moved his hand slightly, ready to snap my neck. My eyes were wild, and I began to panic. To fade out. I knew he was going to end my life. I knew he was going to kill me.

"Stop! Please let her go!" it was Alec's voice that came from nearby, but I knew that he was being pinned down somewhere else. My hair had fallen out of its bun, and I weakly looked up at Aro. He didn't know what I thought about my soul. I didn't want to be a vampire. I wanted to be under a tombstone by now. I didn't want to be damned. No, I wanted to go to Heaven. It was me or Aro. Who was I going to choose. In that brief moment, I could've died, but now, I was staring at Aro, trying to calm myself. He cringed in pain and was up in the air, head thrown back in silent agony. He didn't scream, didn't fidget or even move. He was just suspended in the air, thanks to me. I was able to finally catch my breath and stuff my imagination back in my head as I controlled my powers, making Aro feel the agony I had felt when I was being burned at the stake. When I heard the cruel jeers from the commoners as they giggled and laughed at Alec and me. When I saw my father and mother sobbing as we were being burned to death…

"Go!" I screamed at Alec who was able to free himself since all the guards flocked around Aro like lost puppies. I hurriedly ran to the door, knocking it over and fleeing out of the building. Out of my peripheral vision, I saw Alec, running next to me, and I let a small smile cross my face. His expression was solemn, and I sighed. I did feel slightly guilty for not telling my brother the truth, but it was better for him to not almost die as well.

Alec wouldn't even look at me while we were fleeing; he would just look back and purposely not meet my eyes. I had hurt his feelings. This was my entire fault. His face wasn't irate like Aro's. It was hurt. "Sorry you had to find out like this, Alec," I said after awhile when we left town. My brother didn't even meet my eyes. He had a solemn expression on his face, but when he turned to look at me; his red eyes were pained as his mouth curved into a small frown. Alec didn't even reply. He finally answered. A one word response.

"_Why_?" he asked me, coming to a sudden halt. I took a good look at my brother; there were dark circles under his eyes, and he had a tired, drained look to his face. He stood with his back hunched, and the look in his eyes nearly haunted me. It wasn't usually like him to act so strangely. "_Why_, Jane?" he asked me again, his eyes suddenly growing a bit more serious. I sighed, shaking my blonde hair out of my eyes. I hated my hair when it fell like that. I could never think straight.

"I didn't want to tell you," I replied. Alec's expression read: "Well, yeah, I can see that!" but he didn't reply. My brother nodded slightly, breaking into a run again. The sun was coming closer to the horizon as we continued to travel, not knowing where to go.

"Where are we going to go?" Alec asked nonchalantly. I looked around. We were somewhere else in Italy at the moment, probably. There were people all around us, and I realized that we were in a crowded town. The smell of blood intoxicated my sense of smell, and it was then when I realized I hadn't fed recently. I sighed, inhaling the scent. It was an aroma. I lusted for some human blood at the moment, and the expression on Alec's face told me he needed some too. He looked considerably weak, and it was then when I realized he was _worried _about me. That made me feel good. To one someone truly cared about me. To know that I can cross people's minds once in awhile. I smiled slightly at the thought and looked down at our clothes. The humans were giving us odd looks, as if we were in costumes, and I looked at the modern clothes. I knew Aro and the rest of the Volturi would be hunting us soon, and we needed to at least look human.

"Let's get disguised," I replied. The two of us walked down the streets of the town, heads held high. The walls were parallel to the ones across the street and the cobblestone pavement seemed old. The town was small, yet humans cluttered it like bees swarming around their beehive. It must've been odd. Alec and I always walk sophisticatedly, gracefully if you do insist. We never make a sound while our feet trod the ground, and I am proud of it, I have to admit. We earned the stares from humans, and I just took once glance at them. My presence is commanding, making them almost shrink away from us. Alec and I entered a shop, obviously bored. There was nothing there except for petty humans, and as I looked around, the shop sold clothes along with eyeglasses. As I searched the store for Alec, I caught sight of my brother briskly pickpocket a woman's wallet for later purposes. He gave me a smile, and I nodded. That's my brother, always one step ahead of everything. Finally, we went to search for clothes.

The shop was rather quaint, but yet, there was such a variety to choose from. I finally settled with navy-blue jeans that fit tightly around my legs and a white shirt that's sleeves went just past my elbows. Alec got a black t-shirt with dark black jeans. We both got sneakers, just in case. And soon, we were no longer Alec and Jane from the Volturi. We were like the Cullens, blending in with society. The thought of that coven made me shiver. We almost had them for making an immortal child, yet the baby was a hybrid. The mother and father disgust me. "Jane." My brother's voice snapped me from my thoughts, and I flashed my eyes up to him. He was pointing to some contact lenses. I looked. Perfect. Alec grabbed dozens of them. Soon, his eyes were a brown color while mine were blue. Stunning really. We almost looked… _human _again… I got one of the nice ladies to curl my hair, or at least make it wavy. Alec quickly blocked out some people's senses, allowing us to sneak out of the store unnoticed. I sighed, clutching the bag that contained our old clothes and that human's wallet. We were human now, I hated to admit.

At first being a vampire for me was hard. I don't remember much. First I was burning at the stake and the next moment, I was waking up in a bedroom. I hate to admit, but I didn't like it. Sometimes I would sit on my bed in Volterra and cry for what I had and lost. For Alec, I knew he hated it just as much. It took us years to finally accept the change in us, and now, it's like we were in a memory long forgot. I almost forgot what it was like to be human. And now, it was being shoved in my face again. I knew when Aro caught us that we would go back to being a vampire. We would be severely punished, perhaps even prosecuted. Killed. But at this moment, I didn't care. We needed to get out of here. After we left, we took out our contacts, conserving them for later on when we would be in contact with humans.

"I'm thirsty," Alec mumbled after awhile, scratching his head. I sighed, looking around. Surprising enough, the town was vacant after dark. The sun had finally set, and I knew after a long drink we would need to keep moving. I had fed yesterday, while Alec hadn't. He usually waits until the last minute, when we have feasts with the rest of the Guard. Those are entertaining. We couldn't even stay in Europe probably, because Aro would find us. We'd have to bolt after drinking from the human. I looked around, desperate to find someone, just to make my brother shut up. Finally, I inhaled the aroma of blood. A human girl was nearby. She looked around eight, standing at three feet tall. She had wavy light brown hair and soft features, almost making her seem cherubic. I shrugged. Whatever. We approached the human girl, and I almost regretted choosing her for this meal. She looked naïve.

"Are you lost?" Alec asked, getting down on his knees to be eye level with the girl. She nodded tearfully, boogers bubbling at her nose.

"Y-yea!" she squealed, bawling now. I stood back, unsure how to go on. We usually all ate together, and killing the humans was easy. But feeding from just one was harder. With only me and Alec on top of that.

"Where's your mother?" Alec asked, his voice gentle and soothing. I reverted my eyes to my brother. He sure knew how to act. The little girl believed him; her blue eyes looked rather sadly at Alec as she clutched onto a little doll.

"She's dead! And Papa left without me!" she began to cry even more. Alec's smile widened and he licked his lips, leaning closer to her to breathe in the smell of her.

"Don't worry. You'll see your mother soon," he hissed at her, grabbing her by her arm. He yanked her close to him and sunk his teeth into her creamy arm. The girl began to scream and wail and flail, begging Alec to get off her.

"Alec! Maybe this isn't such a great idea..." I replied uncertainly, getting down on my knees as well. I took the girl's head in my lap and got her to lie down. Alec looked up from the girl, removing his teeth from her flesh. His mouth was stained red, and I sighed, wanting to just take a drink. I fed recently, so I could resist for awhile. The girl looked up at us, fear in her eyes.

"I'm thirsty!" Alec protested, glaring at me, eyes returning slightly to a dark crimson color. I gave him a pointed look. My brother sighed in exasperation, throwing his hands up in the air. "Jane! We've fed from younger! Why does this make her any different!?" he yelled, gesturing to the little girl. I hesitated. I don't know why; I just felt the need to spare this girl.

"Alright…" I replied slowly, cradling the girl. "But don't kill her!" I added. Alec sighed, resuming his meal. Alec had a strange way of feeding, but most vampires used the technique. They drained their victims slowly, wanting to savor the taste of the blood. That's what he was doing now. I looked down at the girl. She looked frightened, but she didn't dare to move any more. Her eyes were squeezed shut, and I squeezed her other arm reassuringly. Her eyes opened, looking up at me.

"What's your name?" I asked her. She shrank back, afraid that I would hurt her. Finally after awhile, she spoke. Her voice was sweet, and finally, I was able to let go of that hard tone of voice that I usually had.

"J-Jane. Jane Avery." I gasped. Even Alec stopped. He looked up from the girl's arm and looked at me. I silently begged him to stop, knowing his thirst was quenched. Being Alec, he didn't listen. I knew he would drain her clean. Her name was Jane?

"That's a beautiful name," I grinned down at her, intrigued by the mere coincidence. Or was it? Jane smiled slightly, nodding.

"Thank you, Miss." I listened to her heartbeat. It was slow and steady. She wasn't scared? That was so strange. Usually when we drank from children, they would scream so we would kill them first, but she wasn't screaming or anything. Not like before, anyways.

"Aren't you scared?" I asked her quietly, peering into her eyes. Her clear, lively eyes. She shook her head, eyes alight. A small smile crossed her little face, dimples appearing.

"No, Miss. You see, I am very sick and my mother is waiting for me." I nodded slowly. She was so brave. So mature. She would make an excellent vampire. I knew that for sure. I looked down at her other arm that was so tantalizing waiting for me to bite it, to turn her into a vampire. But I knew that we would be in trouble if we created an immortal child. It was too risky.

"My name is Jane too," I grinned down at her, stroking her hair carefully. She giggled.

"That's a beautiful name," she replied slowly. Her eyes closed, and she began to relax in my lap. Her heartbeat was slowing down consistently, and I looked at Alec, who had his eyes closed in silent satisfaction.

"Stop it, Alec! You're killing her!" I demanded. I was nearly begging him. My brother just stared at me, blinking. Like me, he was surprised for my liking to this human girl. He shrugged, continuing to drink.

"Don't worry, I will stop," he reassured me, his eyes happy. Jane's big blue eyes fluttered open as she looked at me. The little girl reached in her pocket and pulled out something. She handed it to me, and I closed my hand around it, clutching it like my life depended on it.

"You're very lovely," she replied shyly. "Are you an angel?" I let a soft smile cross my face and shook my head, gently patting her head.

"No, I'm not." Quite the opposite really. Jane nodded slowly. Her eyes began to close, but she fought to stay awake.

"Take care Jane. Be loved," she whispered to me, her eyes closing. The slight rising and falling of her chest stopped, and her body went limp in my lap. I bit down on my bottom lip, holding onto her. I opened my hand to realize what the little girl gave me. It was a locket. A heart-shaped locket. I delicately put it on, looking down at her body. Her auburn curls looked like a nimbus and her soft eyes were closed, making the little girl appearing to be asleep. Alec sighed in contentment and licked his lips. I glared at him, bottom lip trembling.

"You _idiot_! I told you to stop! You told me you would stop!" I shoved Alec, and he stumbled to the ground, the cobblestone cracking slightly. Alec shook his head, getting to his feet.

"Oh, it must've slipped my mind," he grinned wickedly. My red eyes widened.

"You were still mad at me!" my voice was shrill as I jabbed an accusing finger at Alec. How dare him!? And he had the nerve to do so! Alec shook his head.

"Didn't know you had feelings for a petty human," he replied, his voice bored. I scoffed, waving him off.

"You are completely repulsive," I pushed him again, shaking my head and going off. Alec trotted behind me, completely confused, but he didn't talk; the idiot wouldn't even apologize.

Alec and I walked in silence through the night, finally reaching the edge of Europe where we were taking a plane to America. While we were on the plane, I began to think. This girl, Jane, she reminded me of someone. I couldn't put my finger on it. Finally, Alec finally tried to apologize.

"You know, that girl, Jane, she reminded me of you when we were children," he started lamely. I crossed my arms over my chest and turned away from him, staring out the window, looking at the stars. "Come on, Jane! You know it's true. You used to be so sweet and innocent like that. Most of the time," Alec laughed. "What happened?" he asked cheerfully. I finally cracked. He just thought he could be mad and stupid then apologize and try to be all nice? I don't think so, Alec.

"I grew up," I snapped, glaring at him. Our faces were now inches apart as I snapped at my brother. He put his hands up in surrender before completely zoning out. He was right. The little girl reminded me of myself when we were kids. I don't have much to remember, but I remember playing with dolls and always being polite, intrigued about the etiquette and princesses and how they were always rescued by princes from fire-breathing dragons. Yet, I was the vampire princess being saved by a giant wolf from evil vampires. Way to twist a story around. I sighed, burying my face in my hands. That girl was buried deep within me, with the rest of my life. But maybe that little girl was still inside there somewhere…

**Author's note: So… :) You like it? Let me know. And since I got some reviews for the last chapter, let's see… _Eight _reviews for an update! :)**


	4. Pain

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews! :) So yeah, Seth and Jane will meet again pretty soon, but I'm still developing the plot right now, so let's do this peoples! :) I'll probably be making a playlist of music for this song, and it will be up soon!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

La Push, Washington

Seth's POV

Pain. Whether that is a book crashing onto your foot or a knife stabbing your body. Pain. It all means the same. It doesn't make a difference. It still hurts. It hurt me to be away from Jane. The name is so precious. So beautiful. So ancient. It was so painful to be away from her. It was as if she was being torn from my grasp. It was like being betrayed and punched and dying at the same time. It almost tore me apart. The feeling was as if you were seeing your loved one dying in front of your eyes, and you were blaming yourself for their death. It—

"Don't think of her, Seth," it was Quil's quiet murmur that startled me. I flashed a miserable look in my friend's direction, sighing in sadness. Quil's face expressed one of torture and guilt. I ran a hand through my hair and groaned in exasperation and confusion. Quil spared me a glance and sighed slightly, running a hand through his short, curly hair.

"I'm sorry, Quil. I just can't help it," I tried, looking at my friend's worn down face. Quil smiled forcedly at me, clapping me on the back gently. He looked twice his age, but then again, everyone did. Jared, Sam, Paul, Embry, Jake and even Collin and Brady. I guess this really was a burden of the pack. A pang of guilt ran through me as I realized what I was putting everyone through.

"It's alright buddy. It's just that when we're patrolling, the rest of us feel what you're feeling. It's torture." A pained look ran through Quil's face, and I knew he was thinking of his Claire. "I can't imagine being away from Claire like that," Quil nodded sympathetically at me, and I cracked a small smile. Out of everyone, he was one of them who understood. He understood what if felt like to be away from his imprint. Even though Claire was two, sometimes she would be so busy that she wouldn't see Quil for sometimes weeks on end. Quil smiled impishly at me as we approached the little house. "You wanna hang out with Claire and me for awhile?" he suggested brightly. I hesitated. It would only make me feel worse if I saw the two together. That lovey-dovey look that Quil got in his eyes. "You don't have to if you don't want to," Quil said quickly, and I shrugged.

"It doesn't matter," I said, trying to make myself sound cool and collected. "I miss Claire anyways!" A smile twitched at the corners of Quil's mouth…

"Sethy!" I caught sight of Cousin Emily pull a squealing toddler out of a minivan. The little girl squirmed around, calling my name, but she was gesturing to go to Quil. I chuckled slightly, shaking my head at the little two-year-old. She was a great example of a terrible two if you know what I meant. She had everyone on their feet when she came to the rez, and everyone always had to keep their eyes on little Claire, always finding mischief, even when everyone kept their possessions out of her grasp. Everyone on the reservation was planning a birthday bash for Claire, who would be turning three in a matter of weeks. Emily let out a laugh and hugged her sister before handing the happy toddler to an overjoyed Quil. The sixteen-year-old boy gave her a hug, and she squealed in delight. Quil's smile and happiness was clearly evident on his worn face, and he looked so much younger, not having to deal with the stress and pain that I felt at the moment. He threw the girl in the air and quickly caught her and threw her up again. Claire was babbling with laughter and speaking to Quil at the same time, and the boy swooped her away, listening intently. I trotted after them, somewhat sad, but I caught sight of my sister and Jacob with his imprint.

"Hey!" I said, feigning cheerfulness. Jacob gave me a 'man hug', and Leah pulled me to her in a tight squeeze. I sighed, finally giving in and letting myself be crushed by my sister. Her long hair seemed to drape over my shoulder as she stood on her tiptoes so she could be eye level with me.

"You doing alright, Seth?" she whispered before pulling away. concern lingered in my sister's brown eyes, and I nodded quickly, smiling at the group. I didn't exactly want their pity, even my own sister's. I was perfectly capable of taking care of myself.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Jacob and Leah exchanged glances with one another, then turning to look at me, not quite believing me. I sighed, exasperated. "I'm _fine_." Jacob and Leah seemed to recoil as I snapped involuntarily. Nessie peered from Jake, and I smiled at her. "Hey, Ness," I grinned at her and pulled the smaller girl to me for a hug.

"Hey, Seth," she replied, going back over to Jacob. I noted that her hug was almost trying to comfort me. Why was everyone so desperate to help me? Everyone except for Sam. The one who wouldn't let Jane into the reservation as it was. I looked over to see Quil hanging with Claire, and I made my way over to the pair, saying a quick 'see ya' to Jake, Nessie and my sister.

Claire continued to babble and babble about the weeks, and Quil listened intently, nodding his head. His face was almost strange. Like he was concentrating really hard. He was just listening to his imprint though. He was just really intrigued about what she had to say. The two-year-old continued to talk and talk, even as she began to fall asleep in Quil's arms. As her breathing deepened, Quil planted a soft kiss on her forehead. "Man, I can't imagine life without Claire…" he breathed, looking down at the girl. I flinched. I can.

Seattle, Washington

Jane's POV

"Jane…" Alec's soft voice brought me back to reality. I blinked once, turning to look at my brother. He nodded as the plane continued to hum along. "We're almost in Seattle, now," he replied quietly. The voice was so soft; even I struggled to catch it. I nodded slowly, my eyes flickering around. It was hard to be around so many people, smelling their tantalizing aroma. I sighed, leaning back in my seat and closing my eyes. A soft thump came from the seat in front of us, and I turned to look at the girl who sat in front of us.

Throughout the whole trip, she was looking at Alec like he was something to eat. No one sat besides her, so she was probably here on her own. She, especially, smelled so good. If I hadn't fed recently, I would've drunk from her. Soon, she got up to go to the restroom. Alec quickly stood up, and she looked at him, her bright eyes alarmed. She probably was awfully tired. It was evident enough on her face; she probably just woke up from a nice nap. She looked a bit peevish, her skin as white as a sheet of parchment. She gave Alec a sweet smile before passing us. Their shoulders brushed, and lucky for us, we were in the very back seat so no one wouldn't be focused on the scene at hand. I blinked, not sure what Alec would do. I could tell by the lustful look in his scarlet eyes, he wanted something to eat, or possibly more. Alec leaned forward so his face was so close to her neck, and I saw him inhale deeply. She stood there, petrified but curious at the same time.

"You smell so good, love," Alec crooned, giving her a rather crooked smile. I blinked at my brother, trying to hide a shocked expression. My brother was different. It's not that I minded the new Alec, I just wasn't used to this charming or alluring brother. He was usually polite in that formal way. I glared at her, and she seemed to cringe away from me. The girl smiled hesitantly at him and self-consciously pulled her straight brown hair to the other side of her neck. Now the smell was pulsing from her. Encouraging us to feed from her at the very moment.

"Thanks…?" she said carefully, a hint of surprise in her voice. She smiled at him before disappearing into the restroom, leaving my brother standing there, stunned. I looked up at him from my seat; I felt a frown cross my face, and I didn't try to hide it.

"We're not supposed to be infatuated with the humans," I said carefully, hoping my voice hit him like a blade of ice. He only chuckled, shaking his head. My brother took one last glance at where his dessert had disappeared to before talking to me, his voice low and even.

"Jane, my dear," he grinned, taking a seat next to me and cramming his pale hands in his pockets. "I just want a snack," he winked at me, but I frowned disapprovingly at him. Alec was so different. He looked different, and he was quite handsome too, fitting in almost perfectly with the rest of society. Minus the red eyes. Alec of all people couldn't just go breaking every vampire law there was, just because we didn't belong to the Volturi anymore. For now. As far as I was concerned, my brother was probably just confused at what was going on, just like I was. But if he was, he knew how to take the pain and confusion very well. Hiding our emotions seemed to run through the family.

"Don't kill her or people will suspect us. We're already running from Aro as it is," I said bitterly, turning away from my brother. I wish he would just get a hold of himself first before something bad happened. I was still mad at him for killing that little girl back in Italy, and Alec wasn't so keen on my grudge. He was treating me like I was treating him at the moment. Badly.

He waved me off, smiling like an idiot. I could smell the girl again. Her heart was beating ten to a dozen, and I sighed, sitting up tall in my seat, despite my small height. "I'll be back soon, Jane. You're welcome to come with me…" My brother sauntered to the restroom, his hands stuffed in his pockets. I peered at him from my seat, trying to discreet. The girl was hiding near the restrooms, behind a curtain. She was biting down nervously on her bottom lip as she looked at her reflection in a pocket mirror. It looked like she had put on some makeup, trying to be pretty. I rolled my eyes, slumping down in my seat. If anyone asks, I don't know them. I could barely make out the conversation he was having with her.

"Hello again, love." It was Alec's voice as he tried to lure her into his trap. I knew once she trusted him enough, he would block out one of her senses so he could feed from the poor girl. It was her voice, clearly sappy and lovesick. Enough to make me want to vomit. She was clearly infatuated with my brother. Or his act.

"Hi. I'm Sonny." It was Alec's low laughter that caused me to crane my neck even further so I could see what was going on. I saw my brother lean forward and tuck a strand of brown hair behind Sonny's ear. My, she was truly oblivious to what was going on. I was about to step in and stop Alec because I knew we were going to be in big trouble, and feeding here was a bit of a risk.

"Sonny?" Alec purred out her name like a cat. She giggled and nodded, twirling her hair with a finger. I saw that she had left her purse in her passenger seat. I reached for her bag and swiftly took out her wallet, rummaging around. I narrowed my eyes when I caught sight of a worn down photograph. I pulled it out of the wallet and tilted my head, peering rather curiously at it. The picture was of her and another. It was a boy, standing around six feet. She looked happy, and he had his arm draped around her shoulder rather possessively. He had long black hair and copper skin. He seemed eerily familiar, but I couldn't place my finger on it. Where had I seen him before?

I muttered under my breath before stuffing the paper away and giving the picture yet a further inspection. The edges were ruined, and as I turned the photograph around, there was writing in blue ink pen. I could barely make out the careless scrawl, but I was able to read it after looking it over a few times. _Embry and Sonny, summer of 2004. _Where had I heard the name Embry before? Suddenly, it all rushed back to me like a nightmare.

Embry Call. He was a wolf. He was one of the werewolves on La Push. I glanced at the photograph. Oh no. What if Sonny was Embry's imprint? Panic suddenly was shoved onto my chest as I looked around wildly for Alec. I spun around, cramming the picture in my pocket before wildly getting out of my seat and searching for Alec and Sonny before it was too late.

**Author's Note: So let's see… _seven _reviews for an update! :)**


	5. Waste

**Author's Note: Welcome to the next chapter of "THE PULL OF GRAVITY" or whatever this story may be called at the moment! :p Happy reading and review, loves!**

**Disclaimer: I am only borrowing the characters of the ingenious Stephenine Meyers.**

_Embry Call. He was a wolf. He was one of the werewolves on La Push. I glanced at the photograph. Oh no. What if Sonny was Embry's imprint? Panic suddenly was shoved onto my chest as I looked around wildly for Alec. I spun around, cramming the picture in my pocket before wildly getting out of my seat and searching for Alec and Sonny before it was too late…_

XXX

"Alec!" I hissed, my eyes wild as I searched for my brother. The girl's aroma was fading, and I growled, knocking on the restroom door frantically. My eyes searched around, looking for a key or anything to open the door before I caused a scene. People were already starting to stare. I twisted the doorknob this way and that, trying to open the door. "Open the door!" I growled, my breath hitched in my throat as I waited for an answer.

"Almost done with my meal, Jane dear…" a raspy voice came from the other side of the door, and if I were alive, my heart would've stopped. I grabbed the doorknob and yanked as hard as possible, taking the door of its hinges, just to prove how desperate I had grown in the last couple minutes or so. Everyone turned to look at me, and one glare sent them all going back to their business. I quickly went into the restroom and put the door back on, my eyes fierce and wild, ready to rescue Sonny before Alec did anything with her. But then, my heart stopped when I looked at the scene before my eyes.

There was crimson everywhere, staining almost every aspect of the fogged room, and Sonny was lying over the sink, her body half supported by the sink and half falling to the ground. Gravity would've done the rest if it weren't for that counter. Alec was draped over her, his mouth to her neck. And at that very moment, I lunged for my brother, ripping him off the girl and throwing him to the ground, hoping we weren't attracting attention from the rest of the plane. "Alec, you idiot! What do you think you're doing?" I glared at my brother, and he sighed. I went over to Sonny. Her body was just about sliding off the counter, and I caught her before she could fall, my mouth temptingly close to her. She still smelled of blood, so I knew she was alive to some extent. Hopefully. I clutched lightly onto Sonny, looking down at my brother.

"What happened?" I demanded, protectively draping myself over Sonny's body. Alec sighed, getting up and wiping his mouth clean from the blood. At least he wasn't that much of an idiot. He had enough sense to not dirty his clothes. He shrugged his shoulders and leaned against the doorframe, hands in his pockets.

"Nothing," he replied nonchalantly, clearing his throat. "I just asked her if she wanted to feel something good and she accepted." Alec sighed, running a hand through his hair, an air of boredom to his voice. "Then I just drank from her and she was begging me to continue. The human actually liked it." A small laugh rang from his throat, and I raised an eyebrow at him, gesturing to the fallen girl. "Guess I got rather carried away…" Alec's eyes reverted to the lifeless Sonny in my arms.

"She's dead…" I said blandly, checking her pulse. My eyes flashed fire at Alec, and I felt myself begin to boil. "Look what you did!" I gestured to the lifeless body of the girl and Alec cringed, beginning to clean up the restroom, removing traces that we were even there. I leaned over Sonny as she toppled to the ground from the counter. I sighed, running a hand through my now messy hair. I stared at Sonny. There was a serene look to her face and I checked her neck. Bite mark. I hurriedly bandaged her up, and the girl looked like she could be sleeping. I started to panic. The wolves would be furious if the imprint was dead. But maybe I was overreacting. Maybe she was just a friend. Nothing more. Alec was muttering as I continued to ramble, now panicking about how we'd continue with our situation. "Now what, Alec? See, you never think things through!" I started to scream at Alec, feeling myself lose control. My brother scoffed.

"You're such a hypocrite, Jane! You run from your fears! After the messes I make ruin your plan, you run!" he shot back, equal fire clearly evident on his confused, yet bitter face. Each word stung more than I thought it would. It felt like a slap in the face. I growled at my brother as he leaned over Sonny, pushing her brown hair out of her face. He dropped to his knees and put his head near her heart, listening. Suddenly, his red eyes widened in surprise and he backed up. "She's barely alive…" he whispered. I scampered over to Sonny, clutching her hand to my ear. The blood was definitely leaving her body, because her heartbeat was so faint and slow, a vampire had to really listen to know that she was alive. There was no way that she would survive with the blood loss.

"Kill her." I said coldly, standing up and dusting myself. Fine. Then I could go back to being the cold, heartless Jane that is there in my body somewhere. Alec reverted his eyes to me, shock lingering on his face. He opened his mouth to protest, but I sneered at him, waving my brother away.

"But Jane." Alec tried to protest, grabbing hold of my shoulder. I shrugged him off, wanting to snap his arm clear out of its socket, but I refrained, just deciding to be mad at him through words, not actions. I hoped my words would hit him just like it would be like if I had really hurt him. I reviled at my brother, not wanting to be friendly. I was sick and tired of Alec sometimes.

"It's your fault," I hissed, leaning closer to my brother. He recoiled, but nodded. And then, he picked up Sonny's body and took the girl's head in his hands. And silently but swiftly, he snapped her neck. Alec gave me a hostile look before letting go of her. Sonny toppled to the ground. An empty corpse. A mangled body. I shouldn't even care what the wolves or the Cullens or anyone thought. I was a monster anyways. I sighed in relief as I felt the plane come to a gentle halt. I spared my brother one more glance before walking out of the restroom sophisticatedly…

Alec and I walked out of the plane as quickly as we had come. We walked swiftly and silently down the streets of Seattle. It was around noon, and there were people everywhere. I was so thankful that it wasn't sunny out, but I didn't let it show on my face. As far as everyone was concerned, I was a very bored teenage girl walking with her brother back to Grandmother's house. Alec continued to walk, and the atmosphere's tension grew. I hastily dug around my pockets, bored to death, but I was surprised to see that I still had the picture of Sonny and Embry. I pulled it out of my pocket and showed Alec, blinking.

"See this girl?" I jabbed a finger at the picture, seeing Alec flinch. I let a small smile of satisfaction cross my face to see that I had hit a weak spot. It only seemed to spur me on, wanting to make Alec feel bad all over again. He'd have centuries to give thought about what had happened. "She was loved. And you killed her in cold blood," I hissed in his face, "don't you ever regret it?" I continued to stalk away, giving Alec one last, cold sneer, as I reviled in his face. I caught sight of my brother trudging after me, looking defeated. He did look miserable, but it was his fault. Sometimes, he needed to carry his own burdens…

La Push, Washington 7:31 PM

Seth's POV

_Dude, Embry. You gotta shut up!_ Paul's irritated, desperate voice rang around the pines as we continued to run. The big wolf growled at Embry, who grinned wolfishly at Paul before hurtling into the trees. The three of us were on patrol, and Embry couldn't shut up about how his 'friend' Sonny was visiting. I had met Sonny before. Sweet girl. Girl that once lived in Washington then moved to Italy. She was one of Embry's good friends from grade school, but she moved away at the start of his sophomore year in high school. Every year or so, she likes to make a quick pit stop, stopping by at the rez.

_Sonny's coming!_ Embry's squeal came again, and I snorted, shaking my head in annoyance and rolling my eyes. _Her plane landed around noon, and she's supposed to call but… Sonny likes to surprise me so she could be here now! _Embry continued to rant, while Paul rolled his eyes and cursed the poor boy under his breath.

A sickly sweet scent filled my nose making me whimper. Paul and Embry stopped arguing to sniff more. Paul flinched away while Embry's nose crinkled in disgust. He recoiled slightly. Leah, Jake, Quil, and Sam were patrolling nearby as humans, but there was also Brady and Collin who stayed home and guarded the residents. Jared was nearby as a werewolf, listening in on our thoughts, ready to report to the rest of the pack, just in case. We were pretty well guarded, and the vampires seemed to shock us all. We peered through the trees, scanning the area for the vampires. And sure they were. Unabashedly walking through our territory on the road that separated the trees from the road. Two. A blonde girl and a brown haired boy. They were talking. Wait. Was that Jane? Before I knew it, Embry had me pinned to the forest floor so I couldn't go greet her. I felt immensely taken aback by my friend, but I didn't struggle. Sure, each time I strained to get a good look at Jane, my heart skipped another beat as I stared at her. There was a worried look on her face, and her full lips were curled down in a slight frown as she debated with her brother. She ran a nervous hand through her pale blonde hair before scanning the area anxiously, red eyes wandering around in pure fear. I knew she was worried that the Cullens, or even us, would see the two and immediately go after them. But the real question was, why were they here in the first place? I shook my head in confusion. I couldn't stand to be so close to Jane, but not go over to her and look at her and care for her. And take away all her troubles that were bothering her at the moment. I whimpered slightly, wanting to go over there, but I stayed in place, not wanting to fight of Embry.

"What are we supposed to say, Jane? 'We found a picture of you and your girlfriend'?" it was a sardonic voice that made my nose crinkle. Alec. It was her brother. Well, well, well. This seemed urgent. My brown eyes roamed her body, taking in her looks. She was petite and small, standing around 4'10, and her clothes were modern, rather than that creepy witchy stuff that she and her brother usually wore. Alec, too, was dressed like a human. If I didn't smell their awful stench, the two could've passed for humans. Paul inched closer, his mouth curled into a sneer so we could see all his teeth. His body was tense, but Embry flicked his tail at Paul and shook his head at the older boy.

_Listen first, _Embry nodded towards the two vampires, and Paul reluctantly stood his ground, but his body was still tensed, so I knew he would be the first to spring if something happened. I reverted my eyes back to Jane and Alec, to examine them further.

Jane looked like she was about to cry. The expression on her face was downright sad, but Alec looked more disturbed than anything. "You killed Sonny, Alec." Jane's voice was flat as she spoke, and I felt Embry tense, aiming his ears towards the two. The air was deadly, being as silent as it could ever be. Paul's eyes were narrowed, and I felt Embry clamber off me. I sat up, looking wildly at him. Embry was shaking, and I knew he was about ready to tear off Alec's head. The bewilderment and panic radiating off Embry floated over to me, and I dug my claws into the ground to refrain from doing anything stupid.

_Don't! Maybe they're talking about a different Sonny! _I protested, my voice growing more desperate. Paul looked at Embry, who had his jaw set and claws extended. His fur was bristling with pure rage and hurt, and his hackles were raised. Embry truly looked like a werewolf.

_What's going on!? _It was Jared's panicked voice, and I called back worriedly and growing more anxious by the moment.

_Get Jake and the rest of the pack! Now! _I ordered, ready to drag Embry back. But as I looked at Paul, I saw that he was ready to go right into battle with Embry. No. They couldn't hurt Alec; Jane was there too. And knowing her, she would save her brother. Possibly kill Embry or Paul.

Before I knew it, a low growl erupted from Embry's throat and he sprang, galloping to the vampires. Paul was right after him, howling and snarling, snapping his jaws. Jane's red eyes widened, and she had no time to react. Paul was heading straight to her. No. Before I could spring, a force slammed into me, and I growled angrily, scraping at Jared, who was clambering over me, practically sitting on top of me. _Relax, Seth! Jake and Sam are coming! _He replied worriedly, watching the scene. All I could do was helplessly watch what was going on.

All I could see were blurs. Nimble blurs. But as I looked closer and carefully, I was able to see the battle, almost in slow motion. Embry lunged for Alec, but the boy ducked carefully and faced Embry, hissing. He was careful and sharp, not letting Embry's jaws even come close to him. Paul's jaws snapped dangerously close to Jane, but she ducked, aiming a blow at my friend. Paul swiped a big paw at her, but I got to look at Jane's fighting style a bit closer; she was lethal and very graceful, just barely dancing out of the way before Paul got to her. All I could see was total chaos, and Paul howled in pain as Jane glared at him, her eyes deadly. "Don't hurt me or my brother!" her voice was a snarl, and she seemed to almost relish his pain. I winced, feeling the pain somewhere in my head. Hurry up, Jake… Alec nimbly jumped out of harm's way, and as Embry glanced to Paul, Alec took that as an opportunity. The boy dashed to Embry and held his head within his small hands, clutching tightly onto the snarling and snapping werewolf. I felt Embry's panic and fear finally shoot through me, and I squeezed my eyes shut momentarily. And that was when I knew that Alec was really going to kill him. By then, Jared flew off me like lightning, howling in pure rage as he went for Alec before he could snap Embry's neck. I sat up, about ready to fling into battle myself and just fight for myself because no one liked my imprint and her brother didn't like us.

"Enough!" It was Sam's roar that froze time. Jane released Paul, and the werewolf stopped and crumpled to the ground in silent agony. She reverted her eyes to the rest of the pack who had come. Sam, Quil, Jake and Leah. As my sister glared at Jane, her eyes steadily met Leah's; she blinked, and my sister looked away. "What is going on over here!?" he demanded, glowering at us in pure disappointment. I felt slightly guilty, and so did the rest of the pack, for handling the situation in such a poor way. Alec and Jared sprang apart, and Embry resumed his human form. Leah had clothes tucked away in the bag she carried, and she threw a pair of pants in Embry's direction. Soon, everyone phased back and was desperately prying to clear up this mess. Leah was throwing pants and shirts this way and that and she threw a pair of shorts and a shirt in my direction. I phased from behind a tree and hastily, I made my way out of the woods hesitantly, looking nervously around; everyone was looking at me, and I looked down rather self-consciously. I felt Jane's red eyes linger on mine, and I looked at her. She wore an impassive expression, so I was unable to tell what she was thinking or feeling. "What happened!?" Sam roared, looking at each one of us. We all retreated further into the woods, Jared quietly explaining what had happened. Quil was dragging Jane into the woods by her wrist while Paul and Jake were holding onto a much more rebellious Alec. The boy was fighting with all his might, snarling and snapping at Jake.

"It was ugly," Jared finished sadly, blinking at us then reverting a disgusted gaze towards Jane and Alec. "I thought he would've killed Embry." Sam nodded, ignoring Embry's argues that the boy tried to feebly put up.

"He murdered Sonny!" Embry snarled, and we had to restrain Embry from getting to the vampire boy. There was a rather amused look in Alec's eyes, and the rest of us rolled our eyes at the vampire boy, trying to calm Embry down before he killed someone. Or phased back.

Jane wouldn't even say a word to anything. Her face was impassive, and she was looking straight ahead, head held high. And finally, she turned to look at Embry, her soprano voice ringing out like a bell.

"Was Sonny your imprint?" it was the first time she had spoken. We all turned, eyes wide in surprise at the girl. Her voice still had that familiar air of boredom to it, and her mouth was curved into that soft frown, but there was _something _about the look in her eye as she stared at Embry. His face softened momentarily as he stared at her, shock lingering on his face. Embry looked down at his feet, and we halted temporarily, startled.

"No." Embry spoke quietly, and we continued to move on. I felt bad for Embry, because the pack had always seen Embry and Sonny when we were kids; they were inseparable, and she was Leah's friend during one point. Everyone was exceptionally nervous about Sonny's visit because it had been years. Last year, she sent us an email because she felt hurt that no one would answer her calls due to the whole werewolf thing; we had to keep it all a secret from her. We said we would explain if she came back down to the reservation. That's what she had been doing on that plane. Returning. Some of us, including me, were excited that she was coming back in hopes that Embry would imprint on her. But now, it would never happen. We've always wanted to let her in on our little secret, but she couldn't know anything. And now, she would never know. A stab of hate pulsed through me as I glanced at Alec, glaring at the vampire. I was glad we were taking him prisoner. If we were lucky, we would have permission to kill him.

"What's going to happen to them?" it was Collin's voice that startled me. We were gathered around the vampires, similar to the day when I met Jane. I shrugged, resting a hand lightly on Collin's shoulder. My heart was beating erratically through my chest, and I shrugged. Alec and Jane were shoved in the middle of our circle, and I watched, listening to the few jeers from Paul, Embry and Brady.

"Kill them!" Embry howled, rage in his voice. There was an irate look on his face as he set his jaw in place. But nonetheless, Embry did not daunt Alec or Jane. Jane actually looked bored. Alec bit his lip hesitantly as Sam and Jacob discussed the matter under their breaths. I strained to hear the words. All I could make out were: "not the girl…" and "Just kill one…" I sighed in relief. At least Jane wouldn't die. She was listening intently to the conversation going on between the two alphas, and her face was pained, as she knew they would kill her brother. Sam cleared his throat and spoke up; the silence was almost scary and unbearable. All this really confused me, and I wasn't about to agree to anything without a reason. I needed answers.

"We are going to let Miss Jane live," Sam said slowly. Jane's round eyes flickered towards her brother worriedly. Alec just nodded, almost regretfully while Jane swallowed the lump in her throat and flashed a sneer in Sam's direction, pointing at Alec, her eyes wild with fear and anger.

"What about my brother?" she asked, her voice making all of us cower in fear. I saw Leah shrink back a bit, but Paul just glared at Jane, hate lingering in his hardened eyes. Sam didn't speak. "What about my brother?" Jane repeated through gritted teeth, glaring at all of us.

"He has to die," Jacob replied calmly, glancing almost sympathetically at Jane. She snarled and was about to lunge for Jacob, but I immediately jumped forward and grabbed her waist from behind and clutched onto her cold body tightly, but not enough to make her feel miserable.

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" Jane was pleading with us, her red eyes having a pained expression to them. It was so different than her usual, impassive expression. She really had emotion lingering in her face. I made a slow crooning noise from the back of my throat, trying to calm the vampire down. She continued to struggle in hopelessness, her attempts futile. "Let me go!" she was shrieking at me. Hate was lingering in her eyes as she looked at me and the rest of my pack. I sighed, continuing to hold the fragile girl. Alec stared at Jane painfully before nodding. Jane sucked in a breath, continuing to struggle with me. Her attempts were vain, but she continued to fight.

"Alright. Just don't touch my sister." His voice was solemn as he glanced at Sam, who advanced slowly towards Alec, just in case the vampire might change his mind and propose a different resolution. He approached the boy and took his head within his large hands and sighed. I felt a bit of remorse because I knew Alec was a good soul deep down, and he was probably all Jane had.

"You won't feel anything," Sam reassured him weakly. Alec just nodded slowly, a flash of regret running through his face. Jane continued to struggle, but her struggles dwindled greatly, and they became feebler. Alec squeezed his eyes shut, and Jane continued to struggle. _I'm sorry, _Alec mouthed to her sister, who began to scream louder. Just before Sam could snap the vampire's neck, Jane spoke up.

"Wait!" she cried. Sam stopped, blinking in almost silent fury. He probably wanted to go home after all this. "Take me instead," she begged. "I'm Seth's imprint. Right? Let go of Alec. Let him go and take me instead." The words flew out of her mouth like word vomit. Everyone exchanged hesitant glances, and even I was shocked. She was willing to do that for her brother? I could tell by Jane's expression, I knew she was surprised she had even suggested quite a thing. "After all, didn't you want Seth to get to know me? For all this trouble to dwindle down to nothing?" she pointed out quietly, daring for any of us to rebound with a better answer. There was more silence. Unbearable silence. Finally, Jacob nodded slowly, his eyes alight with hope.

"She has a point, Sam," he agreed almost reluctantly. Our leader sighed in exasperation, pure befuddlement lingering in his eyes. Alec looked at his sister, clearly annoyed and alarmed, and he began to protest.

"Jane! It's not worth it!" he dissented with his sister. She only looked down at her feet, not looking at her kin. She was probably ashamed for what I knew.

"Alright. Let the boy go. Keep Jane here," he repeated to himself. And before I knew it, Jane was shoved out of my grasp and Alec was shoved away from the woods.

I was beyond confused. Wait, Jane didn't like me, but she was staying with us, which confused me even more. And then there was everything else. Her brother. Sonny's death. What would happen next? Really, the whole situation threw my mind into complete chaos.

"JANE!" Alec kept bellowing to his sister as Jared and Paul clutched onto my imprint tightly. She didn't even try to struggle. Her eyes were gaunt, and her lips were curled into a soft frown.


	6. You're in Wolf Territory Now

**Author's Note: New chapter! *YAY* Thanks for the reviews, and happy reading! Oh, I'm also going to be adding songs for each chapter so, be on the lookout for those, too! :)**

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, but oh well. XD One day I'll become a writer and then my stories will be on fanfiction and you guys will put a disclaimer! :3

La Push, Washington

Jane's POV

Two wolves dragged me away from Seth's embrace, and I torpidly watched my brother being herded further and further away. I could distantly hear him calling my name, but I blinked and he was gone. I could hardly believe that I agreed to this. To becoming a prisoner. The two wolves that held me, Jared and Paul, weren't exactly the sympathetic type. They roughly pushed me along to a small house, presumably Sam's. Collin and Brady were peering curiously at me, but Paul sneered at them. "Be careful, this one bites," he growled at the pair. The young boys shrunk back in fear. Jared and Paul herded me into the house, the smell of wolf growing even stronger. I gagged, groaning at the stench of wet dog, give or take, it was five times worse. Paul let out a small chuckle and shook his head.

"Smell that? You better get used to it," he hissed at me, yanking me closer so his dog breath tickled my neck. I could already hear him; I just think he needed some kind of dramatic effect. Jared scoffed and rolled his eyes at his friend, prying me free from Paul's death grip.

"Paul, leave her alone," Jared sighed, annoyance pricking someplace in his voice, running a hand through his black hair. Paul let out a small grunt before shoving me towards Jared. I collided with his shoulder and let out a small 'oof'. The boy had enough decency to steady me, and we walked in silence until we stood in a small kitchen. Okay, it wasn't small. The wolves were so gargantuan that the kitchen _seemed _small. We waited and waited, but I wasn't sure what we were waiting for. Soon, a young woman hurried into the kitchen, brightly addressing us, her voice was happy, and it was like she didn't even notice that I was a vampire.

"Hey! Oh! And you must be Jane!" Jared and Paul circumspectly backed up, their bodies tensed, like I was about to hurt the woman. Their hateful stares didn't daunt me though. It looked like they wanted to annihilate me on the spot. Emily pulled me into a nippy but affectionate hug before smiling down at me. I blinked in surprise from the hug, and as I looked up, I realized she looked so cherubic. She was beautiful. Emily had satiny copper skin and dark, thick black hair with big brown eyes. Then, I noticed the three parallel scars that she had that ran from one side of her face. I blinked, mentally screaming, and then, I knew she was Emily Young. Sam Uley's imprint. And I could hardly believe

"I'm Emily!" she chirped, nodding at me and babbling some more. Jared and Paul still looked at me, then each other, like I was going to pounce at Emily to feed from her. She didn't smell so tantalizing, because the wolf scent sheltered up her human aroma. I sighed, drinking in the smell of the place. If I looked beyond the wolf, dirty dog smell, the house smelled like the woodland, the forest. The smell was so refreshing and just… I would love to wake up to the tang of nature every morning. Emily beckoned for me to follow her down a long hallway. The smell only got more intensified as we went down the hallway. "You're going to be sleeping here," she announced, showing me the room. It was small and quaint, with a bureau and a vanity. It definitely wasn't slapdash. Maybe they were awaiting my arrival? The bed was petite, and the window let the small fraction of remaining sunlight stream into the bedroom, making my skin glow like a thousand diamonds.

I heard Emily gasp in awe, and she took a step back to give me a further inspection. "That… that's really amazing, Jane," she replied, her brown eyes full of marvel. I nodded my head, walking sophisticatedly and really slow to the window to draw the curtains closed. I hated to glitter. Too many sparkles for my taste. As I reverted my eyes back to Emily, I thought I saw disappointment lingering in her coffee eyes, but she promptly covered it up with a beam.

"Make yourself at home, Jane. I'll call you for dinner." If anything, I think her grin grew, but it dropped when realization hit her. "I'm so sorry. I didn't realize…" she trailed off, gnawing on her lip, and remembering the verity that I was a vampire. A leech. A _bloodsucker._ I smirked a bit too acerbically as Emily briskly walked out of the room and shut the door behind her. I collapsed onto the bed and buried my face in the pillow, letting out a shuddery and shaky breath. And it was then when I was forced to face my now terrifying reality.

I missed Alec. I was kicked out of the Volturi. The exodus to Washington was eventful and was probably the heart of the problem. I was imprinted on by Seth. I was living with werewolves. It was too much. I sat up, completely confused. My mind was in anarchy. It was opaque. I could barely remember my own name at the moment. I couldn't believe this was happening. It was all a dreadful delusion, if it was anything. I hoped it was. I pinched myself until my skin reddened a bit before I screamed in pure frustration, squeezing my eyes shut, and I sank to the floor, putting my hands over my face. This was the worst idea ever, and it ruined everything…

Seth's POV

A strident screech seemed to come from Sam's house. We all stopped prattling in an instant. Sam looked at his house in fear and concern, but we just stood there, shocked. Jane. Was she hurt? Panic built inside me, and I started to run to the house, the leaves and dirt crunching under my feet, but Jake tackled me to the ground, shaking his head leisurely. "She needs time alone, Seth." Jake replied slowly, a solemn look on his face. I opened my mouth to protest, but Embry hovered close by. It seemed like suddenly, the whole pack was here, waiting for something to happen. Everyone was holding their breaths in silent anticipation, and I looked up at the house, or straining to anyways. Jake loosened his grip on me slightly as he clambered off me. I stood up, inching forward just a bit.

"J-Jane? Are you alright?" I called out worriedly, trying, but failing to keep all concern out of my voice. I saw Jared leave the house, and he jogged up to us, looking completely worn out. I felt bad for my friend, but this would be such a great opportunity to get to know my imprint.

"She's fine, Seth. She's just a bit confused," Jared said slowly, scratching his head before turning to go back to the house. I sighed, clearly defeated before we all went to Emily's to get a late dinner.

"How is she?" I asked again eagerly, stuffing more macaroni in my mouth. Groans came from Paul and Embry who continued to mumble about how awful and horrible Jane was. Quil sighed exasperated from the hall. We had stationed a wolf in front of the room, each shift being around an hour, and right now, it was Quil's shift. It was just a safety precaution. No harm.

"No change, Seth!" his voice was clearly aggravated and livid, but it didn't matter to me at the moment. As long as Jane was doing alright, then I would be content. I shoveled more and more food in my mouth, clearly worried. I could tell by the expressions on everyone's faces, they were both happy for me and wanting to give me a good punch at the same time. As a hand went to my shoulder, I jumped and saw that it was Emily.

There was sympathy written all over her face, and she gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, resting her head on my shoulder. "Don't worry, Seth," she reassured me, her voice considerate and loving. "She's gonna warm up to you. Promise." Emily gave me one last fleeting smile before going over to talk with Sam…

Jane's POV

The night seemed to go on forever, and as I turned on my side to look at the clock on the bedside, it read 10:11 PM. I sighed and went over to the bureau, looking for some nightclothes. There was a night gown, so I hastily put it on and walked around, my steps dainty and light. As I walked, I noticed just how interesting these nightclothes were. It was like the ones I had back in Volterra, but this one floated with me and fell just below my calves. I finally got bored and sat near the door and leaned my head on it, letting out a sigh. An odor seemed to come from the other side of the door, and I gagged in disgust. "Ugh!" I said, squinting and sticking my tongue out. Wet dog radiated from the other side. Oh yeah. The guard. I swear, these guys were acting like I was some brigand or marauder to say the least. It wasn't like I would choose to escape. I mean, where else could I go? As long as they didn't make me turn vegetarian, I was completely fine. For now.

"That's rude!" a low, hostile voice seemed to bellow in through the door. I jumped, sighing and running a hand through my hair. It was probably Paul. Maybe Jared? The guy took everything personally, and I swear the whole room vibrated as he yelled at me. I pressed my lips to the door.

"I don't care. It smells like dog in here, you filthy mutt!" I shot back at the guard, itching to know just who I was sassing. The door flew open and there stood Paul, his jaw set. His face was as red as a tomato, and he shook violently, his hands clenched at his sides.

"I could say the same to you, leech!" he growled, or rather barked at me. I huffed and put my hands across my chest and rolled my eyes. Paul sneered at me, advancing on me, and the boy easily towered over me, but I was not daunted by his brazen attempts to be smart. I looked up at him, wrinkling my nose in repulsion when his stench hit me, head on.

"I hope you realize that personal space is highly important to me!" I hissed at him, shooting the best glare that I could possibly muster. At first, I saw Paul be indecisive and take a half-step back, but then, he just let his scorn cross his face again and shrug carelessly. I bit back a retort, and boy did I want to make him feel pain. "If you don't get out of the way mutt, my face is going to be the last thing you see before you die!" I threatened, my voice darkening as I glared at Paul. A hearty laugh erupted from his throat as the boy shook his head, a simper lingering on his snotty face.

"You don't have the nerve to hurt me!" Paul insisted, his voice rising as he boasted. I downright hated him. If I could see any of the wolves' burn in hell, it would be him. I clenched my fists in complete fury, and my jaw set as my mind went into automatic 'hurt the werewolf' mode. I pulled my fist back and was about to send a punch at his jaw, but Paul was quicker. He caught my tiny hand in his just before I could punch his pretty little face. As his hand covered mine, he quickly heaved up, and a sickening snap insured.

"Agh!" I couldn't help it. As I squeezed my eyes shut, I thrashed, feeling my wrist completely shut down. That idiot had broken it! "Let me go! Unhand me!" Paul just continued to chortle, not releasing my hand. And then, my other fist collided with his jaw, and he reeled back, yelping in pain. I immediately spun around so his hand containing mine twisted and he was forced to let go of my hand.

I clutched my wrist in pain, squeezing my eyes shut and unsteadily trying to walk it off. I shook my head, but I kept seeing spots, and before I knew it, I had fallen to the ground. Don't show weakness? That's what I was doing…

Seth's POV (A couple minutes ago…)

I heard Paul start reviling Jane with hateful words and terrible names. I wanted to go up to him and give my buddy a piece of my mind, but then, I would be turning against my own friends for my imprint who happens to be a vampire. A locked up vampire who's probably sick of being a prisoner. The rest of the pack was sitting back and watching TV or playing cards, but not me. I was sitting on the couch with Jake, yeah, but I was listening to Jane, anxiousness pricking at me like a rose's thorn poking you in the eye. Her footsteps were light and dainty, just like her, and she was so fragile and petite. Once she warmed up to me, I would treat her like she was glass. Breakable, so that was why I needed to hold onto her.

When her brother left. It was hard to see her trembling body without almost falling to pieces. It was like my heart was being ripped out of my chest then shoved back in the wrong way. If only Jane knew what it was really like? I heard more screaming, and Paul flung the door open, hollering at Jane. I heard her shrill voice come from the room. I was able to catch words like: "You don't have the nerve to hurt me!" that was Paul's agitated yet proud voice. I heard Jane let out a scream, but not of rage. Of pain. Everyone else heard it too because the rest of the pack was hushed.

"Paul?" Sam called. He and Jake exchanged perturbed glances before making their way to the room. Our footsteps were thunderous and boisterous, so unlike Jane's, and her saccharine fragrance only seemed to get stronger as we approached the room. I couldn't put my finger on it, but Jane smelled so good. Like vanilla and lavender. My favorite. I inhaled deeply, sighing wistfully and yearningly as I swiftly followed the pair. The sight before my eyes made me gasp, my brown eyes popping out of my head in alarm.

Paul was clutching his jaw in pain while Jane was on the ground, eyes closed. I noticed that her once straight hair was now wavy as it framed her face and seemed to go around her head like a halo. She looked so beautiful, and the way she wasn't frowning for once took my breath away. She appeared to be so innocent. Like an angel. "What happened here?" Sam stipulated as Jake scuttled over to Paul. I knelt down next to Jane, pulling her head into my lap and pushing her hair out of her face. She really did look breathtaking at the moment, so to speak. If I didn't know any better, I would've thought Jane was sleeping. I knew she was probably unconscious, but sometimes, I couldn't help but wish she would be human to make this situation a lot easier.

"Well, I was keeping watch," Paul winced, showing Jake his jaw, "and the leech can't help but be completely revolted by our woodsy smell." Paul grimaced. Jake let a small smile cross his face as he peered at Paul's jaw, clutching it gingerly.

"Man, Paul. She really got you there," Jake whistled and beckoned for me to look up at Paul. My mouth dropped to the floor. There was already a bruise forming on Paul's jaw, and I couldn't help but let a small simper cross my face as the older boy complained about what Jane did to him.

"You deserved it, though," I defended Jane, looking down at my sweet imprint. "I won't let anything hurt you." I whispered to her and bent down to give her a quick peck on the nose. I know she probably hated my guts, but sometimes, I just had to give in to my temptation to always want to love her.

"She can hit pretty hard…" Jacob observed, snickering at the purplish bruise on Paul's jaw. I scooped Jane in my arms and tucked her in the bed, wondering if she would wake from her unconscious state. I knew vampires couldn't sleep, so I was curious for how long this would last her… Jacob hurried a complaining Paul out of the room, while Sam gave me one last look.

"Don't get too cozy," he admonished me, "she hardly knows you. I wouldn't want her to wake up screaming because she saw your face." Sam snickered as he left, closing the door behind him, and I threw him one last glance, laying on my side of the bed and staring at Jane.

And it was then when I was able to really get to see her. She had a round face and full, ruby lips contrasting against her pale, satiny skin and flaxen hair. She was tiny, standing around 4'10, and she had curves in all the right places. When she had first looked at me, it made my heart soar and make me feel like she was holding me in place on the earth. She was my true alpha, not Sam. From then on, I knew I would hardly be able to resist her, and I would want to do anything she asked me to. I knew I loved her, but I had to be what Jane needed me to be. And right now, I think I should stay my distance, but when she needs a shoulder to cry on, I'll be there. I shot one last fleeting and happy look in her direction before feeling myself succumb into a deep sleep…


	7. Misconceptions

**Author's Note: Ahh... chapter seven! :) Please enjoy yourselves!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

Jane's POV

I inhaled profoundly, rolling around and feeling a heavy blanket on top of me. My head was pounding so hard, I thought it would break free from my skull. I snuggled closer to my blanket; it was so warm, and it felt so good. I felt so protected, as if all my problems had just vanished instantaneously. The room smelled more like pines and the woods more than anything now, but it had its own distinctive scent on top of it. Adding the pines and the woodsy scent, there was also… freshly fallen rain? I loved the smell of fresh rain. It was so musty, and I adored the way the water droplets fell frivolously onto my skin. A puff of air tickled the back of my neck, and I craned my neck and opened my eyes, trying to see what was going on. Lying next to me was Seth. He had his arms wrapped lightly, yet protectively around my waist, holding me close to him, and I realized _he_ was the blanket I was practically entwining my whole body around last night, the one who I basically wrapped my legs around. He was shirtless so his warmth radiated off him even more, making me sigh reluctantly. Seth looked so peaceful though, and happy. There was no deep look of concentration or anxiousness on his face, but he looked jovial, almost making himself look younger. And then it hit me. There was a werewolf sleeping in my bed. That mangy mutt! I screamed, trying to wriggle out of Seth's grasp. His big brown eyes flew open as he glanced at me. "G' morning…" he grinned groggily at me. I disentangled myself from him and sat up, glancing guardedly at him.

"What are you doing in my bed, you mangy mutt!?" I screamed at him, lurching backwards to put myself a good distance away from Seth. This was not happening. This was not happening. I started to feel myself panic as I gave Seth another infuriated look. He shrugged, but then that cheeky, oblivious look hit him as he remembered. Dread built up inside me. I didn't remember what happened after my lights went out. I shot Seth my best glare, but he was clearly unfazed.

"You passed out so I tucked you in…" he shrugged nonchalantly, an indifferent look crossing his face as he gazed at me. Anger pricked at me as I glared at the boy, annoyed by his puppy love he felt for me. Right now it made me sick. That gave him no right to sleep in my bed with me and get all lovey dovey. I didn't even know the kid's favorite color!

"When I agreed to staying here, I didn't agree to…" I gestured outrageously at the bed then Seth then me, not finding any words that would fit the description for the dilemma. "_THIS_!"

A dramatic sigh came from the doorway, and I turned to look to see who it was. Brady. He was another wolf. Younger than the rest, maybe thirteen. He was the only one aside from Emily who seemed to enjoy having my company. "What's going on?" he grinned impishly at Seth then gave me a shy wave. I was about to explain everything before Brady got the wrong idea. I spoke too soon… then, a devious look crossed Brady's face as he made assumptions. "Did you two do _it_?" his voice was a shocked whisper as he glanced back and forth between Seth and me. And it was then when I caught sight of my reflection in the vanity mirror. My hair looked like a bird's nest, and Seth's shirt was discarded. The sheets were ruffled, and I stood up, glaring up at Brady and Seth, completely mortified. How dare he even presuppose!

"No, we certainly did not!" I spat at Brady, smoothening my nightgown and hair down. Oh God, it probably looked like we did though…

"WHAT!?" more amused voices came down the hall and Jake and Quil stood in the doorway as well, smiling like idiots.

"Seth and Jane already had sex?" Jacob laughed, and Quil doubled over in laughter. I felt completely mortified, and I wanted to stab Jacob and Quil right on the spot; I didn't care that we had a deal. They were dead to me. I saw Seth's face grow red as he began to explain, but I crossed my arms over my chest, glaring at the pair. I was embarrassed as well, but my anger covered it thank you. Seth too had jumped off the bed, running a hand through his dark ebony hair, making it messier. I was fully able to take in Seth during this time.

He wasn't over muscular, but he was almost gangly with a slight build. Any more powerfully built, and he wouldn't have looked fifteen or fourteen or however old he was. He would've appeared older. And I liked Seth the way he was. Wow? Did I just compliment a shirtless werewolf who had been sleeping my bed not moments ago? I hissed in pure frustration, earning amused glances from Jacob and Quil. Brady was gnawing nervously on his bottom lip, but there was humor lingering his eyes. Seth was standing there in shock, completely mortified. "Don't just stand there!" I nearly snarled at him, making Seth jump. I didn't need to get close to him. That was the last thing I needed. That was why I was pushing him away _now_. So I wouldn't fall for him. As if! "Put a shirt on or something!" muffled laughter came from Jacob and Seth hurriedly scrambled around the room, looking for his discarded shirt. He tugged it over his head and herded the rest of his fleabag friends out of my room. If he hadn't, I swear they'd be dead by now…

Seth's POV

"So did you guys do _it_?" that was the first thing that flew out of Brady's mouth once I closed the door behind us. I sighed dramatically, whacking Brady upside the head, completely mortified. I really did feel bad for what happened in there because poor Jane probably got the wrong idea and didn't want anything to do with me. I was affronted by our little problem. I shouldn't have fallen asleep. I felt the color leisurely drain from my face as Jake and Quil continued to assault me with questions, mostly if I did 'it' with Jane.

"No!" I said, breaking into a run down the hallway. I heard cackles coming from behind me, and I rounded the hallway corner, running smack-dab into Sam and sprawling onto the cold floor with an 'oof'. Sam gave me one glance before seeing the idiotic faces of Brady, Jake and Quil before pulling me off the ground and sighing. He looked me over for what seemed to be a million times before clicking his tongue.

"He fell asleep. Didn't he?" Sam asked Jake, his voice was serious, but a good-humored look danced around in his face. Three nods came from the trio, and I wanted to smack them. And that's when Sam began to laugh. Laugh. Shocked expressions came from Quil and Jake, but Brady looked like he had just seen a pig flying across the sky. Sam continued to laugh and smile so all his teeth were showing, but he regained his composure somewhat to clap me on the back. He nodded at me slowly. "Err. You and Jake are on patrol. Embry will catch up with you later to swap out." I nodded and Jake and I jogged out of the house in silence.

"You know, it's going to take forever for Jane to begin to warm up to you," Jake warned me as we hid behind the trees before changing into our werewolf form. Suddenly all my senses were enhanced as we raced through the trees, trying to notice anything out of the ordinary.

_I don't care… _I looked over at Jake, who was eyeing me carefully. _I'm gonna do whatever it takes. However long it takes. _Jake gave me a long, pointed look before snorting and taking off ahead of me.

_You're gonna be waiting a long time, buddy…_

OOO

So what I supposed to do about it? I don't care if I wait forever. We're both immortal so I could wait forever. Pulling a shirt over my head and throwing on a pair of shorts, I jogged back up to Emily's house, eager to see how Jane was. As I walked into the house, it seemed like her scent in the whole home was stale. I couldn't smell her lavender smell anymore. Well, it was stale everywhere except her room. As if reading my mind, Jared, who was sitting at the table, obviously bored, spoke up. "She hasn't left the room," Jared said, sighing and yawning dramatically. I nodded at him, smiling slightly.

"Thanks for keeping an eye out on her, Jared," I said sincerely, waving at my older friend. Jared just rolled his eyes at me, leaving the house instantaneously. His shift for watching Jane was over and now it was my turn. A little one-on-one time with my imprint.

"It's not like I had a choice," Jared muttered to himself, leaving the house right when Jake walked in.

"Hey, at least Seth's thoughts are pure. I can't stand it when you always think aloud your thoughts about when you and Kim get a bit too ravenous at night," Jake pointed out, winking at Jared and cackling when Jared tried to get him, protesting and denying everything though it was all true. Jared cursed Jake before quickly running into the woods to take his patrol shift. Jacob sauntered back into the house, a smile drawn onto his face. "Yo, Seth!" Jake waved at me and immediately walked over to the refrigerator in hopes of finding some food. I put my hand up in a partial wave and forced a smile onto my face as I began to trudge down the hall; Jane's sweet scent became more prominent and I felt an unwanted sigh escape my lips. Just as the door came into my view, I stood in front of it before forcing my emotions to remain intact before I did anything stupid yet again. I tentatively knocked on the door, and it seemed like the whole atmosphere suddenly tensed, waiting for Jane's reaction. I heard Jake freeze from in the kitchen, and Jane stopped moving as well. Finally, her shrill voice floated through the closed door and hit my ears.

"What?" the retort was rather irritable and snappy, but I ignored it, smiling despite myself, and I felt like a complete idiot. I blinked once before looking at the door again.

"May I come in?" I heard her silent and speedy steps; her tiny feet daintily hit the wood floor as she zoomed to the door, and from underneath the crack of the door were her pale feet.

"No," she said sharply, but I just shrugged, sighing and forcing myself not to feel rejected. Jake said this would happen. He told me that she would be this… _stubborn_… I breathed out noisily before gently turning the doorknob slightly and the door opened, but what happened next I didn't see coming. Just as I had opened the girl, Jane had already appeared and shoved me out of the room and threw me against the hall. One of her hands was clutching my throat, and the other was tensed and at her side. Her red eyes flared angrily at me, and even though she was awfully short and didn't even reach my shoulder, I felt slightly intimidated by this vampire. I had had no time to react when Jane had pinned me to the wall. I tried to speak, but her grip only tightened. Her face was curled into a grimace as she complained about the stench that I was carrying. The boom that had been caused by me hitting the rock solid wall attracted Jake's attention. Soon, almost as quick as Jane had come, Jake was around the corner, shouting at Jane to stop. His body was tensed, and his expression was wary as he looked back and forth between me and Jane.

"Jane—" he began, but a death glare from the pixie-like girl shut Jake up. She glared at him, and her face was a deadly snarl. Her lips were curled into a snarl, and her dark eyes were narrowed into slits. As the sun streamed slightly into the hall, her skin began to glow. Like literally. Her skin was like tiny little diamonds, reflecting the light, but she continued to glare at Jake, her eyes darkening in silent anger. I couldn't help but smile mentally at her expression and the situation. Jane was barely five feet tall, but yet, she was very intimidating. I had surrendered, and I knew I could easily break free from her grasp. Right now, she was the hunter, and I was her prey. I reverted my eyes down at her to look thoroughly at her. If I didn't know better, I would've thought that Jane was human. She was wearing the same attire as she had on the day before, so she didn't look like a creepy witch like she usually did. Her eyes were soft behind that boring façade she usually wore, and her body was curled into a defensive position. I put my hands up in surrender as Jane squeezed my throat slightly, her pearly white teeth showing as she showed her obvious distaste for everything that was going on. Soon, her voice bounced around the seemingly empty house.

"Stay away from me," she said to both me and Jake. Her voice was very low, but it was forceful. It was a command. I struggled to talk, but her eyes narrowed even more, and her grip around my neck tightened so I couldn't breathe. The air stopped going through my lungs, and I gaped like a fish out of water. I nodded wildly, and Jane let go.

I slid down the wall and gasped, inhaling as much air as I possibly could. I felt like a man who had gone for days without food and just had a whole burrito or something. Air had never tasted so good. Jane sent one glare at me before turning back to the room and slammed the door closed so I felt the whole wall on that side of the hall vibrate slightly. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair and Jake began to pound on the door of Jane's room and curse and yell at her for being such a coward and an evil demon bloodsucker. I felt defeated. Jake was right; it would be a _long _time before Jane actually felt comfortable here. I knew that I should back off and give her some space, but it was hard. She was right at my fingertips and she was slowly slipping between them. Jane needed me to be someone for her at the moment. Whether that just be a stranger living in the same house as her. An enemy. A friend…And I wasn't sure how to be the person she needed me to be.


	8. Trying to Adjust

**Author's Note: So thanks to those of you who are reading, reviewing, favoriting and alerting this story. It really means a lot to me! :D I was really interested by what one reviewer said because he or she gave me an idea! Thank you Pale, this chapter if for you! (Prepare for a lot of action!) This chapter is also a little bit longer than usual so ;) Oh, and Happy Thanksgiving! :D**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I would like to be the author of Twilight, I am not. Everything belongs to the talented SM.**

Jane's POV

This. Was. Impossible. Stupid flea bags wouldn't even leave me alone. I barely had any space to breathe, let alone think. I hated that I couldn't leave this house. I scarcely stepped foot out of the room, so life was lonely and I felt like a prisoner than a visitor. An _unwanted_ guest to say the least. It had been at least two weeks since I last fed, and quite frankly, I was getting hungry. I swear, if they didn't let me out of here soon, I'd eat whoever was guarding me. I paced back and forth, my feet barely hitting the wooden floors. From the other side of the door, there was tense breathing, and I exhaled, raising an eyebrow in the general direction.

I could hear Quil drumming his fingers on his knee, and his foot tapped nervously and noisily on the ground. He let out another exasperated and irritated sigh. Quil Ateara. He was the wolf who had imprinted as well. As he took a seat on the ground, sliding down there from leaning against the wall, I heard a sickening snap, but it was probably of plastic. Opening the door just a peek out of silent curiosity, I watched Quil. He cursed himself and was cradling something in his gigantic hands. A doll? Its arm had fallen out of its socket, and Quil sighed exasperated, running a hand through his dark black, curly hair. Soon, his eyes met mine, but I held his gaze, though I was clearly embarrassed.

"What do you want?" he snapped rather contemptibly at me, eyes narrowing in obvious distaste. His nose crinkled at the 'odor' I was apparently giving off; at least I smelled sickly sweet rather than like a wet dog. I scoffed, sighing and wrinkled my nose back at him to show we had mutual feelings.

"Nothing," I shrugged, keeping my voice level. I peeked my head out further so I could get a better look at him. Quil was the wolf who had imprinted on Claire Young, the three-year-old that came over every once in awhile. Quil turned and shook his head, trying to ignore me while he tried unsuccessfully to screw the broken arm into the socket. My eyes danced with amusement. I heard he and Jacob were good with car mechanics, but trying to fix something as simple as a doll…? Quil was terrible at common sense. I kept watching Quil for awhile, and he grew more desperate, repeatedly trying to shove the delicate little arm into the plastic socket. Finally, he groaned in vexation.

"Claire's gonna kill me!" he moaned, running a hand through his hair. His brown eyes were clearly desperate, and Quil looked horrified at what had happened. I was curious at the wrath of the three-year-old he would have to face later. I looked at the broken doll in his gigantic hands. The doll had deep brown hair and blue eyes. Her lips were pursed in curiosity to see what I would decide to do, and I gulped. The doll reminded me of Jane, the little girl I met. A pang of remorse shot through me, but I forced my face to remain calm. I didn't need to show any signs of weakness to this scruffy mutt. One look at Quil's face told me he wasn't about to ask _me_ for help, but everyone else was out and according to the grapevine Claire would be arriving in less than half an hour. I was reluctant to even _talk _to Quil in the first place so even asking him if he needed _help _would be close to the top of my IMPOSSIBLE THINGS TO DO list. It was quite simple actually; he just needed to insert the arm and carefully twist it clockwise until it was sturdy. "What are you looking at, bloodsucker?" he hissed at me, glaring angrily at me. Obviously he didn't want my help… I stared back calmly at Quil, though I wanted to strangle him.

"Just put the arm in the socket and twist," I said slowly, blinking once. Quil glanced at me incredulously at me before shaking his head and trying to do as I told him. With a little pop, the doll was fixed. Quil looked up at me in disbelief then opened his mouth as if to say something; I really wasn't expecting an apology from him in the first place, so when it didn't come, I was prepared. I looked at him before closing the door and sighing.

Seth's POV

_Can I go now? _I was begging Jake as we were patrolling the highway. Embry turned and snarled at me, his fur bristling.

_Say 'no' Jake! _Embry barked, his dark brown eyes narrowing at me as he advanced, his face just inches from mine. _I'm sick of him talking about this leech lover! I'm sick of hearing his thoughts about her! _Embry sent me one last warning snarl before taking off, as if running from me would make my thoughts less clear.

_Yeah, almost Seth, _I heard Jake reply. I could picture him in wolf form, grinning wolfishly at me with a big smile drawn over his face. I knew he was anxious to leave as well so he could go see Nessie. We ran back into the forest and phased back, pulling on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt before jogging back to Sam's. The little house in the woods reminded me somewhat of Snow Black— er, Snow _White's_ cottage she shared with the five dwarves or whatever. I instantly smelled Jane, but it was mixed in with Quil's scent; had the two been associating? We jogged into the house, greeted by a sullen Embry, a neutral Quil and a cheerful Emily. Emily was chirping about how Jane had no complaints or anything, and she was going to go see if she needed anything. Emily and I heard Jane pacing in her room, and we walked down the hall to Jane's closed door. Emily rapped casually on it, a smile drawn on her face.

"Jane, sweetie?" Emily asked gently, shifting her weight. Emily tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, waiting eagerly for the vampire to respond. "May I come in?" Emily pressed, reaching for the handle.

"Make him go away!" her shrill and girly voice penetrated my skull, and I realized she wanted _me _to leave. Emily gave me a look and I started to protest, but she glared at me once, and I walked back into the kitchen in defeat. I heard Emily chatter again as the door opened so slowly, and she walked in, talking like a parrot on heroine or something. I felt slightly put down because Jane would talk to Emily but not me, but I tried to shove the feelings down my throat. It hurt though. The pain was still there.

OOO (Third Person POV)

"Hello, Jane," Emily walked into the room and slowly closed the door behind her; she was smiling widely at the vampire girl before she gave her an awkward hug. Jane struggled not to inhale the sweet smell of Emily because even though the girl's scent was masked with so many werewolves, Jane could still feel her blood pulsing from under that thin membrane that protected her from Jane sinking her teeth into Emily immediately. Her eyes were a dull red now, slowly turning black, and dark circles were under her eyes. Jane felt considerably weaker, but she just nodded at Emily and took a few steps back to prevent her from launching at Emily in pure hunger. The thing that surprised Jane was that Emily didn't even appear fearful of being in a room with a vampire that drank _human _blood. Jane licked her lips subconsciously, and Emily sighed sympathetically, making it easier for Jane to resist by taking a couple steps back as well.

"Do you need anything?" Emily asked kindly, smiling reassuringly at the girl. Jane blinked once, contemplating the idea of telling Emily of her dire thirst and need for something to drink. Jane slowly let her pale hand dance up her heart to her throat, tapping it. Jane now realized her eyes were pleading as she rasped. Her throat burned, and she felt like a man who had been lost in the desert for too long and resorted to eating sand. Emily immediately understood and almost ran out the door before closing it and going to Sam, who had just returned from patrol.

"Jane needs to hunt," Emily said, looking at the house warily. Her face was contorted in pure fear at the idea of a hungry vampire looming in their home. Sam's jaw immediately locked, and he growled subconsciously.

"No," Sam said immediately, sensing that letting her hunt was a terrible idea. No human would die on their land, as long as they lived. None. Anger was boiling inside him, and Emily kept pleading. She truly believed there was good in Jane's heart somewhere, and if Jane started to starve, that would be terrible. Seth would never forgive himself even though it wasn't even his fault. Jake stepped into their conversation, taking sides with Emily on this one.

"We could escort her to the Cullen's," Jake said, smiling as though that was the best idea of all. Indeed it was. Emily nodded desperately, squeezing Sam's arm as she pleaded for Jane. "They could teach her to be a 'vegetarian' vampire or whatever," Jake rolled his eyes, "and I'll be there if things get out of hand." Jacob bobbed his head up and down, hoping Sam would agree. "Then she'll never hurt another human again," Jake added, more to himself than Sam. He snapped.

"You can never trust a bloodsucker with that promise. They will _always _break that promise," Sam barked roughly at Jacob, who immediately shrunk back on pure instinct. Emily hit Sam's arm, ignoring the pain that went through her hand.

"It's the best way for everyone!" Emily argued, "It's easier too! The Cullens are probably the best ones to ask." Sam was about to argue, but then, he resorted to shutting up. Two against one means majority rules, well according to Paul.

"Get her belongings then you, Leah and I will escort her to the Cullens." Sam turned away without saying another word, and even though he didn't say anything, Jake knew he was angry at this idea.

OOO

"Eh, what reeks?" Leah complained, tying her hair into a ponytail. Jake and Leah ignored the screams of protests that came from the house and the yelling that followed. Leah shivered, trying not to think about what terrible _creature _was making that ruckus in the quaint cottage. Jacob rolled his eyes at her.

"What do you think?" he snapped angrily at her. The two ran into the forest, waiting up for Sam. Leah paced around angrily, muttering about she didn't even like Jane while Jacob just agreed, rolling his eyes.

"I don't understand what Seth sees in her!" Leah complained to Jacob, her eyes dark and agitated. "I mean, I dreamt about _kissing _Jane last night!" Jake couldn't stifle his laugther which earned him a glare from Leah.

Soon, the big black wolf loomed through the trees with Jane's arm in his jaws. Being pinned by the arm and not wanting to lose it, Jane was walking besides him, eyes cold and black now, and Jacob shivered in evident fear. There was something about Jane that was so commanding and malicious. She was a little witch. "Let's go," Jacob said, beckoning for Sam to follow. They began to walk besides Sam, Leah flanking one side and Jacob staying next to Jane on the left. The awkward silence droned on, and Leah sighed, obviously not wanting to be on this mission.

Jacob and Leah were the ones who weren't phased, just to make sure that Jane knew that they weren't threatening her. Sam was the only one who was in wolf form, but if things got out of hand, Leah and Jacob would phase as well. They were taking Jane to the border where Jacob would take her across. The moon loomed closer to the trees, giving off a subtle light that gently illuminated their faces.

Jane said nothing. She had put up quite a fight, trying to keep herself from being controlled over. Brady had gotten a broken jaw, that was already healing and Quil was scratched. Jane looked quite smug as she replayed the event in her mind, and finally, they hit the border. Leah phased and let out a howl to alert the Cullens they arrived, and immediately Jasper and Carlisle stepped out of the trees.

The two looked like movie stars with their beautiful faces and perfect alabaster skin. Carlisle smiled at the wolves and Jane, nodding his head, amber eyes almost welcoming. "Hello, Jane," he called out, his beautiful voice clear. Jasper nodded in acknowledgement, but still, Jane refused to speak. Her jaw was set in silent anger as if her mouth slacked for even a moment, her temper would flare and she would scream. Sam dipped his head at Carlisle, and Jacob pinned Jane's hands behind her back and began to walk her down the steepish hill and across the river, stepping on the stones to make sure he wouldn't get wet. The whole time, Jane obeyed, not wanting to fight, but her mind was telling her to run. She could just make a sprint for the highway. It wasn't that far, and she would probably make it. As a breeze rustled the leaves, an aroma floated over her, and her mouth began to water. Eyes flashing, Jane ran.

Jane's POV

As Jacob led me across the river, my thirst became more evident. The burning in my throat had only increased drastically. I glared at Carlisle and Jasper who started to make their way down the river to greet us. I started to grow more desperate by the minute, and suddenly, a slight breeze filled the night sky and the mouthwatering smell of human came over me. I felt my head start to get fuzzy from lack of concentration, and I hissed in frustration. Jacob had hold of my hands, but if I just took him by surprise, I could get free. And that's what I did.

I whirled around so quickly that I took Jacob by surprise, and he let go in utter shock. That's when I began to run. I dashed from rock to rock, avoiding the rushing water below. I kept right in between the border, and the wolves and the vampires didn't go for me. They just ran alongside me from their own side of the border, so I could only keep going straight. One misstep would lead them to dueling with each other rather than catching me. I felt my hair become free of the ribbon that kept it together, and as the wind rushed into my face; the tiny ribbon flew behind me, floating in the air and drifting down the stream. I kept running, my breaths even and strong. My dark eyes flashed towards my left where Jacob, Sam and Leah were growling at me and to my right where Carlisle and Jasper were shouting at me to stop. As I ran farther and farther, feeling my enemies both grow significantly closer, the smell hit me full force. The highway was in sight, and I could smell the human. I knew I would have to cross onto one of their territories, so I made a mad dash across the wolves'. The trees were just a surreal blur around me as I ran faster and faster and faster, trying to outrun them. But running from wolves and vampires was remotely impossible. I could hear Leah's angered howl, Jacob's barks and feel Sam's hot breath at my heels as he snapped at me. I ran faster and faster, feeling like I was flying. I could hear Carlisle shouting for me to stop. Panic was in his voice, and I had gotten a bit too far from Jasper so he couldn't use that weird soothing mind thing on me either. Just as I ran into the road in the middle of the highway, the wolves stopped at the edge of the woods, glaring at me from their hiding space. I felt slightly smug; they couldn't come out of hiding because then people would see them.

I grinned at them in silent accomplishment then knew the vampires would get to me soon. To my right was a man swaggering down the road, obviously drunk. He smelled as good as he continued to walk away from me, muttering to him. I clenched my hands into fists, trying to resist, but I couldn't. That's when I ran up to him, and I couldn't help it. The burning was so intense now, I felt so thirsty that I couldn't help it. I grabbed him by his head and sank my teeth into his neck, drinking as much as possible. I closed my eyes in silent contentment, feeling the burning feeling dissolve. I was determined to drain him before Carlisle and Jasper came. My panic arose significantly, fearful that they were already coming, but I couldn't stop drinking from this man. I felt him go slack, and he slid to the ground with a thump. I stood back a little, smiling up at the moon and tilting my head back in relief. My thirst was partially quenched, and I don't think I killed the guy anyways.

"Jane!" it was Carlisle's shocked voice that came from the woods, but as I whirled around to face the vampire, something crashed into me at full force. Jasper. I struggled with the younger, less-experienced vampire. I couldn't concentrate enough to deliver him pain so I settled for screaming at him to let me go as I struggled to get free. I was sick and tired of having people have control over me. Carlisle ran over to me, his golden eyes flashing with silent disappointment.

"Take her back," Carlisle ordered. Jasper held me over his shoulder as they ran abck to their home, and I screamed the whole time. I even pounded on Jasper's back multiple times. But as the house came into view, I grabbed Jasper by his head and bit down on his neck. Jasper howled in surprise and just before I could hurt him, he threw me onto the ground, and I skidded across the dirt, rolling multiple times and feeling winded before I saw _all _the Cullens hovering over me.

There was little Alice, burly Emmett, lovely Rosalie, curious Renesmee, newborn Bella and her husband Edward, Jasper and Carlisle and even sweet-faced Esme. The motherly Cullen bent down next to me as I glared at them, my breaths shallow and rapsing. I hated to admit, but I was afraid of them. If Aro and Demetri and Alec were here then I would be fine, but I was outnumbered. I glared at mind-reading Edward who was obviously reading my mind, and I sat back, fear pulsing through me, but I didn't let it show. "Are you alright, Little One?" Esme asked me softly, her voice mellow and sweet like honey. I stood up, failing miserably at matching their heights.

"I'm fine," I said coldly and looked at them all. Renesmee looked up at me warily and hid slightly behind Bella, and I glared at them. Renesmee looked at her mother, and Bella bent down to tuck a copper curl behind her ear and kiss her daughter on the head, hugging her protectively, as if I would rush over to them and just decapitate her precious daughter.

"What?" I hissed at the child, and she shrunk back behind her mother, whispering to her. I felt aggravated. Maybe I should just go back home and face the consequences. It would certainly be better than what was going on here that is.

"Why are her eyes red, Momma? Why is she covered in blood?" Renesmee whispered to her mother, and Bella shushed her, gently taking her hand and falling behind a little as Carlisle and Esme dragged me into the house. I was covered in blood? I looked down at my hands to see they were stained crimson, and as I wiped my mouth, my arm came back with a reddish color. My sloppiness in eating had cost me, but it was worth it. The thirst I had was gone.

"Nessie!" Bella scolded her daughter, eyes flashing cautiously at me before Edward started to mutter quietly about what had happened. I didn't feel comforted here. Or welcomed either. I wasn't sure what was worse: staying with the Cullens or the wolves.


	9. Under the Same Moon

**Author's Note: Here is the next chapter! :) I really like this chapter so… XDD Special thanks to everyone who viewed, reviewed, favorited and/or alerted this story! On November 23, 2012 I saw Breaking Dawn part 2. Wow. That movie was so amazing. I saw it with my mom, and I cried when Seth died in the vision. I love him ;) And when I saw him then Dakota Fanning, I was just like "THEY BELONG TOGETHER!" lol. And to PAle and anyone else who may be wondering, the Cullens and wolves were learn about the situation in Volterra soon! Thanks to my anonymous reviews as well! :D I would send you a PM but you have no account so I was just like, I'll thank them in my author's note. Lol**

**Important Author's Note: I have an Instagram for my fanfiction: gracii_torres_ Look me up, I'll be giving special sneak peeks of my stories and exclusive photos and stuff. XD**

**Thanks PAle who gives me the motivation to update sooner than later, Terra, Twihard diehard, guest and etc who have reviewed in the past chapters. :)**

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

Jane's POV

I stared blankly at the purple wall not moving. I blinked once. I didn't feel anything. I felt… _lifeless_… I couldn't process anything. It had been two days since I've been at the Cullens and the only way I can leave the house, no, _room _is if I decide to turn to a vegetarian vampire and not drink human blood. Revolting. I can't give up that diet that I've had for the last couple centuries. It's like telling someone who has been a smoker almost their entire life to quit smoking. That aching, burning feeling in my throat was long gone though, so I knew my thirst was quenched for awhile.

I wouldn't give into the Cullens. Never. The only person or group of people who would ever, _ever _daunt me would be the Volturi and my beloved brother. The very thought of Alec made me sad. I missed my brother dearly. I wonder what has become of him now; knowing Alec, he probably ran back to the Volturi to tell them what happened and plead and beg for them to take him back. But even though we're hundreds of thousands of miles apart, I look up at the moon through my window and know that Alec is seeing the same one. That's how I know he still cares. Tenuously out of pure curiosity I was wondering what Aro would do about the situation. I was wondering if he would gather all of the Volturi and head this way to crush the Cullens and the wolves. I somewhat wondered if the Cullens even knew or were curious about what I was doing all the way in Forks instead of Volterra. Edward probably figured everything out, considering he was a mind reader. I absentmindedly got off the soft bed and walked slowly to the window as if I was in a daze.

I blinked slowly, leaning closer to the glass, my fingers just barely skimming across its coldness. The pale moonlight slid into the room, filling it with its serene feeling, and I inhaled slowly, closing my eyes. A sharp, piercing howl filled my head, and my eyes snapped open, immediately darting to the woods below. I could barely make out a petite gray wolf, looking at me from across the river very far away with a tawny, gangly one after her. He had a pained expression lingering on his face as he stared at me, but his sister turned and growled softly at him, gently nuzzling him to hurry up. With one last fleeting glance at me, he ran after his sister not looking back.

Seth and Leah's relationship truly awed me. Although Leah was awfully bitter and angry, she cared deeply about Seth. Anyone could see that; it was plain as day. She almost had a maternal instinct towards her brother. It was intriguing. As I thought about Seth and Leah more and more, I began to realize they reminded me of Alec and me in some aspects. They cared about each other deeply, and they had each other's backs. Even the thought of Alec's serene face made my heart ache, and I closed the curtains, shaking my head and feeling sorry for myself. Perhaps it would be best if I went back to Volterra so my brother wouldn't have to face the agony he was going through. Sighing, I ran a hand through my blonde hair and sat on my bed, drawing my knees up to my chest and rocking slightly, hoping that the steady motion would ease my bundled nerves.

Quick and silent footsteps came from down stairs and flitted all the way to the top. I knew that Alice was standing outside my door; she knocked. "May I come in?" she chirped with that all-too annoying voice she had. Alice didn't even wait for my response before the little pixie herself barged into my room at full speed, a broad smile on her face. "Hello, Jane." She waved at me, running a hand through her short hair. I blinked once, breaking out of my trance before lowering my legs and letting them dangle off the edge of the bed. I nodded, acknowledging her. Alice closed the door behind her and the tiny girl danced her way over to the bed and plopped down next to me, smiling to herself. I sat up straight and tall, holding my chin up.

"Whatever do you want at this late hour, Alice?" I asked curtly, folding my hands in my lap on instinct. I tried to look intimidating but it seemed like little Alice was unfazed by me. Soon, her expression grew serious, and her voice lowered an octave as she whispered to me.

"Carlisle and Edward want to take you hunting tomorrow." I tried not to flinch, but I still wore a disbelieving and revolted expression, I knew that due to Alice's protests that followed. "If you want to stay with us, you have to become vegetarian," she interjected. I was furious now. How dare them!? It wasn't my choice to fall into this stupid world and its stupid problems! I stood up in complete anger, bright scarlet eyes flashing.

"This wasn't my choice!" my voice was shrill. I couldn't believe Alice! "Do you think I _wanted _this?" I hissed at Alice, and she cringed away from me; a hint of smugness radiated off me, knowing I still scared her. My bitterness and resent towards the wolves grew even more, and I clenched my fists and set my jaw, trying not to scream out in pure rage. I wanted to hurt someone. As if he had been standing outside all this time, mind-reading Edward barged into the room followed by Jasper who protectively crouched in front of Alice and pushed her behind him, much to the tiny girl's protests.

I took a tiny step back in silent intimidation, but I still sent heartfelt glares at each one of them. My eyes flashed towards Jasper and Alice. Vaguely, I wondered if Seth would be that protective of me if I was in peril.

"Yes he would, Jane," Edward replied quietly to me, gold eyes unwavering as my face contorted into an expression of rage. _Stop reading my mind! _I hissed at him mentally, taking a step towards Edward which made Jasper subconsciously take a step away from me, pushing Alice closer to the door, just in case they needed to make an escape. But Edward continued. "Seth would worship the ground you walked on." Edward smiled at the thought of his werewolf friend and chuckled to himself, picturing Seth. Io arched an eyebrow at him, picturing the happy-go-lucky wolf. Taking a seat on the bed, Edward looked up at me, smiling slightly. My anger only grew, and the atmosphere was tense and filled with mixed emotions, mine being the dominant. I suddenly felt a little bit calmer, but I glared at Jasper knowing he was doing that. He was trying to calm me down, but I refused to give into his ability. I was sick of being controlled over. Subconsciously, I shot him a death glare, and Jasper fell to the ground, a spasm taking over him. Jasper's eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he gasped in pain. Alice was screaming at me, and soon, she had me pinned to the wall. My back collided with the wall at such an amazing force, I heard a loud thump and knew the wall would probably give in now. I heard Edward start to holler, and soon, more footsteps raced up the stairs.

"Stop it!" Alice was begging me, shaking my shoulders, but my concentration wasn't broken. I felt Jasper's gift diminish as he writhed in pain. If vampires could cry, I think Alice would be sobbing now. "You're hurting him! Stop!" she let out a sound that sounded like a wail. I let go of Jasper, my mind recoiling in silent pain as I heard Alice's voice. I shoved the girl away, hoping that she would stumble into the window and fall out, but Alice just ran over to Jasper, cooing and babbling like a parrot. Carlisle stood in the doorway, gently herding Jasper and Alice out of the room while it was just now Edward and me. I noticed Jacob in the doorway with Renesmee. Edward got up and elft with his daughter while Jacob closed the door behind him and stayed a good feet away from me, eyeing me warily. His arms were folded across his chest, and a frown was evident on his face.

"Alright," Jacob sighed, running a hand through his black, cropped hair. "Let's get this over with." His nose crinkled in disgust. "You smell bad." I scoffed and rolled my eyes at him, sitting up straighter.

"I could say the same to you, mutt," I said coolly, glaring at him. "Hurry up and get on with it unless you want to end up like Jasper!" I snapped at him, my patience wearing. Jacob rolled his eyes at me and put his hands up in defense. His high body temperature was starting to suffocate me in the tiny room, and his wet dog smell was terrible.

"You don't understand, Jane," Jacob responded after a long moment of complete and utter silence, "When you _imprint _on someone, you have no control over that feeling." Silently, I was curious to see what this whole 'imprinting' ordeal. I've always wondered what it was like because no one had given me a complete explanation where I could ask questions, but I would never let Jacob know that I actually _wanted _to understand. He looked too engrossed in his thoughts at the moment, so I was probably safe. "You're almost… _tied_ to the object you've imprinted on." His dark eyebrows furrowed together as if Jacob was trying to explain it clearly and precisely, but he was lost for words. "It's like you're a balloon tied to a tree then someone snips you free. You're no longer held to the earth by gravity but by her. You feel attached to her, regardless of previous feelings. You're willing to be anything she needs you to be. Brother. Protector. Friend. Lover." Jacob sighed before taking one last glance at me and heading for the door. "Don't hurt Seth though," he said before he left, "He's a good guy. He doesn't deserve to be hurt." I reawlized how deeply Jacob cared for his friend, but as his large hand went for the handle, a disturbed look lingered on his face like he wanted to say something else to me. Jacob turned the knob and opened the door. Biting down on his bottom lip, Jacob turned back. "Maybe it's a good thing Seth imprinted on you. Maybe he'll teach you to lighten up a bit, Jane."

OOO

As I lay on the bed and stared up at the ceiling, Jacob's words kept echoing in my head_. "Maybe it's a good thing Seth imprinted on you. Maybe he'll teach you to lighten up a bit, Jane…" _I knew it was true though. Seth was so happy-go-lucky with his carefree personality, and I was… _me_. I turned on my side, still haunted by Jacob's words before looking at the moon which still gleamed through the curtain. I got up and opened the curtain, staring at the moon's vast beauty. I knew Seth was somewhere looking at the moon too.

Seth's POV

"Do you want to know what science teacher told me about electrons and protons?" it was Brady's little voice that floated towards me from the group of guys that were huddled around the campfire. We had just went on patrol, and now, we were relaxing by the firelight.

"Not really!" Jared laughed at the younger boy, but Brady continued, eyeing me. a happy yet goofy smile crossed his face as he tried to cheer me up. His face was illuminated by the flames as he spoke, his voice a higher octave than the rest of the pack's.

"He said since protons and electrons are opposites, they attract. Protons have positive charge and electrons have negative charge so when you put them together you get…" Brady paused dramatically, his brown eyes playful. "SETH AND JANE!" no one laughed. It would've been funny if the situation wasn't so serious. A look of pain flashed on my face, and Brady's smile dropped.

"Dude, seriously?" Embry's lazy drawl came from across the fire. He had been prepping for Sonny's funeral all week because it was in two weeks; because Embry was so busy, he rarely spent any time with us.

"Tell that joke when Jane comes here and then we'll all laugh," Paul suggested. A few scattered chuckles were heard. I leaned back in the sand and my fingers hit a pinecone that was lying in the grass. I felt my mind whirl as images swarmed my mind…

_"This is for you," I smiled goofily at the sight of the pinecone and picked it up, holding it out to her and grinning like an idiot. My heart skipped a beat when she glanced at the pinecone then towards me, her eyes gleaming. One eyebrow arched in complete confusion as she rolled her eyes at me, a soprano laugh bubbling out from her lips as she shook her head, her blonde hair lightly hitting my neck. Even though the sun wasn't out, the weather was surprisingly warm, and I felt completely at ease. Things were finally starting to go my way._

_ "Really, Seth?" she looked at me in disbelief. "A pinecone!?" Jane plucked it out of my hands and held it, laughing. A smile was drawn over her petite features, and she laughed, holding the pinecone in one of her hands while her other pale, small fingers entwined with mine. We began to walk down the trail, and I kissed Jane's head, sighing in content…_

"Seth!?" it was Quil's bewildered voice that jolted me back to reality. All the guys were looking at me in confusion, but I just smiled in hope. Was that our future together? I hadn't seen anything like that before, even when I imprinted on Jane. One look at my face, and all the guys grumbled to themselves, knowing what I had seen .They had seen that look on Jared's face, Quil's face, Paul's face, Jake's face, Sam's face and now mine too. At one point or another, all the guys who had imprinted had a vision of them and their imprintee as Embry so kindly calls them. I sat back in contentment, stretching my legs and smiling like an idiot. The rest of them just laughed.

Soon we were all phased and running along the river and through the trees. I had seen Jane through the window on my earlier patrol when I was sad, but that feeling no longer lay within me. I was rekindled. That vision gave me hope and the strength to bounce back. It was interesting to see Jane like that. She had been so… _alive_… even her pale skin seemed to have somewhat of a creamy-looking complexion. There was just something about her that I couldn't place. Today's earliest events were long forgotten because I already forgave Jane and knew that something good might finally come out of this. I stared up at the moon, basking in its radiance and smiled, letting a soft and long howl erupt from my lips. And soon, my brothers joined in, their howls chorusing in with mine…


	10. First Hunt

**Author's Note: Wow, chapter ten! :D I'm already halfway to 100 reviews! Yay! When I saw all the reviews, favorites, alerts and views I got, I swear I was doing a happy dance. XD Lol, enjoy the chapter because I had a lot of fun writing it.**

**Thanks to my anonymous reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: nothing belongs to me.**

Jane's POV

"Come on now." The soft and luring voice came again, and I slowly came out from behind the tree, looking at Esme. The woman was only in her mid-twenties but there was something about her that reminded me of my own mother that I could vaguely recall from the last few centuries. I looked down at the long, swooping dark ebony dress that Bella had picked out for me because Alice was still mad at me. It reminded me of home, so I took comfort in that. I still felt a little wary here, but with something that reminded me of Volterra, my nerves were calmed a bit. And Jasper was around here somewhere, and for once, I was grateful to him for that.

My red eyes flashed around the desolated forest. I could hear the chirping of the birds and the scratching of the squirrels as they pawed their way through the trees, collecting their acorns but there were no humans in sight. The closest was probably five miles away from here. Esme was smiling broadly at me with Bella and Edward by her side. I was finally learning to hunt for something other than human blood. Edward yanked at the rope that had me bound by my wrists. He gave it a gentle tug which caused me to move forward. I hissed at him in defiance while Esme was scolding Edward. He glared at me disapprovingly, but I felt the smugness radiate off me as Esme reprimanded him. It had taken the whole Cullen coven to get me out of the house. They were all here at the moment, guarding different parts of the territory, just in case I decided to make a run for it so they could capture me easily. I couldn't see any of them, but I could smell them and hear them complaining. I had put up quite a fight, almost twisting off the burly one's head, but Carlisle and the blonde had ripped me off him before anything happened. So I guess that's how I ended up being led here by a rope. Edward made his way over to me and took the rope off my wrists. He looked at me, blinking once.

"I know that human didn't appease your appetite," he whispered to me in a low voice. "I know your thirst isn't quenched." He shot a look at my eyes that were a dull red color. The burning sensation in my throat had returned. "But you cannot drink from humans here." Edward looked at me and beckoned around the area, "But feel free to hunt whatever you need to here." I glared at him, showing no move to do what he told me to do, and Edward sighed. "Or you can starve. Your choice." Edward shrugged and sauntered back to his mate, Bella who was watching me carefully. Her face was a composed mask.

I sniffed the air cautiously, hoping to get a whiff of human, but there was none. I smelled wet dog, Jacob, who was watching over Renesmee a couple yards away but nothing else. I stalked around the area, hiding from tree to tree, sniffing every area. My eyes darted at every sound, and I hissed in frustration. The wind was blowing this way and that, making it hard to identify any smell. It was easy when I was finding a human because they stood out for some reason.

A low growl interrupted my thoughts, and I gasped as I saw a mountain lion glare at me from a few feet. It was perched atop a boulder, and it licked its lips once it saw me. I guess it didn't know I wasn't exactly human, but I was still prey. I was frozen, trying not to move. It did the same. Another low rumble came from its throat, making the ground shake slightly. It lunged, and I had to roll out of its way just to dodge its attack. I felt its paw come dangerously close to my face and it let out a furious yowl. I tried to remember as much as I could; Demetri had taught me the basics of fighting, but I never needed to use the moves on anything. Out of my peripheral vision I saw Esme start to move towards me, but then, I caught Edward shaking his head no. I was dodging and dodging the attacks as they came again and again, and I yowled when the beast's claws caught my arm, even though it didn't hurt. I skidded a few feet in the dirt before looking up at the mountain lion, hissing at it. The creature was so sublime and imposing that it almost scared me. I was getting beat by a lion because I couldn't fight. I needed my gift if I was to make a fine opponent. I was able to stay concentrated long enough to be able to make it feel unbearable pain. The mountain lion rolled on its side, hissing and scratching and flailing. I was able to regain my footing before going up to the lion and towering above it. Its eyes were fearful, and I laughed in triumph. "Someone's been a bad kitty," I taunted and leaned down to twist the creature's neck. I smiled down at it then looked to Bella. She nodded encouragingly.

"No, drink from it," she prompted, running over to me. I leaned down closer to the thing's neck and inhaled. It smelled of warm blood although it didn't smell as appetizing as I hoped. For once. I obeyed. My lips went to the creature's neck, and I drained the mountain lion. Licking my lips, I blinked once at Bella, and she smiled at me. I was officially a vegetarian vampire if that's what you want to call it. "Good," she praised, her voice all-too cheerful. I nodded.

Being a vegetarian vampire was alright. It was like eating tofu every day though. It would satisfy your thirst but you felt like it was too bland or whatever you wanted to compare it to. I would miss the human blood I still thirsted for, but I'd be alright I guess. I sighed and rolled my eyes at the beaming Bella. _If only Alec saw me now…_

OOO

"What do you suggest we do about this, Alec?" Aro smiled pleasantly at the younger vampire, his teeth a pearly white. Alec bit down on his bottom lip, trying to remain emotionless like his sister but failed miserably. Looking around his home once more and at the Volturi guard, he sniffled. Jane should be in that empty spot right there. Instead, she was held hostage by some werewolves. The grand hall was very quiet as if it was awaiting Alec's answer as well. Aro looked at him expectantly. His desperation grew significantly.

"You have to help me," Alec's voice cracked, "they have Jane as prisoner." Aro glared at Alec and ran all the way towards him, searching Alec's eyes and placing his hands on top of Alec's, seeing if it was true. Aro's red eyes flashed in disbelief before he shook his head and clicked his tongue disapprovingly, his greasy-looking hair shining. Aro sighed.

"Oh my…" he said, smiling a sickly sweet smile. "We have to do something about that, don't we?"

OOO

Seth's POV

As Embry and I walked down the trail, I ran a hand through my hair as we aimlessly walked through the woods. Our feet were silent as we walked, and I didn't even flinch when my foot hit a thorn. We had just finished our routinely patrol, and it was getting dark so we decided to walk back to La Push. Embry began to complain that it was taking too long to go the long way so we cut through the woods, walking along the edge of the river. I inhaled and sighed, knowing we were at the border between our territory and the Cullens. I took a discreet and fleeting look at the direction of their house, trying to see Jane. A stab of pain went through me.

It had been a week since Jane went to go stay with the Cullens, and I missed her. A lot. Embry sighed and rolled his eyes at me knowingly before taking my arm and dragging me further into the woods. "Come on, dude," Embry sighed, "Let's go." I let Embry drag me off, but then, I froze when I picked up her oh so sweet scent in the wind. I froze which made Embry groan in anger and frustration. I put up a hand, trying to calm him down.

"Wait a sec," I nearly pleaded with him, trying to at least catch a glimpse of Jane. The wind blew gently before the scent grew closer. I also caught a whiff of Edward and Jasper as well. And then, I saw them. Their sickly sweet scent filled my lungs, and I tried not to whimper as the all-too sweet smell hit me with full force. I should be used to it by now, but sometimes I can't help it. First I caught sight of Edward. He was running at the speed of light, hurdling over fallen trees and chasing after what seemed to be a deer. Then Jasper was in pursuit. The man's blonde hair was whipping around his face like a hurricane. He nimbly dodged the trees that came at him full speed, and Jasper sprinted after Edward. Then, I saw her. I saw tiny, little Jane. She looked reluctant to go after the two Cullens, but after biting her lip in hesitation, I saw her run after Jasper. Her silky blonde hair was pulled back in a bun but pieces of her bangs slid into her face, making her seem less intimidating. On tiny legs she ran after the two Cullens trying to catch up. It seemed like she was dancing out of the way of the trees as she hurtled over logs as well, all-too graceful for a human being. I heard a squeal and closed my eyes, looking away, knowing that Edward had caught up to the deer. I heard Embry scoff and roll his eyes before shaking his head and muttering to himself how he just wanted to go home. Jasper and Jane leapt gracefully over a fallen tree. The tree was more than a few feet off the ground but it was on top of some boulders, making the task all the more challenging. Along the side were more trees, but mostly branches. It didn't take that much effort for Jasper, but for Jane it did. I saw her face contort in silent fear as she tried to make the next leap, but she was snagged back by something. My heart leapt in fear, and I whimpered to myself, but Embry just laid a hand on my shoulder. Jane was caught by a branch, and she was flailing in the air, like she was _hanging _from the tree. Jane struggled to get down, and I saw Jasper look at her, unsure of what to do. Edward had killed the deer, but I wasn't sure where he was. Mentally, I was begging him to help her. I instinctively wanted to go and help Jane myself, but Embry caught me by my wrist.

"She's in _their _territory," he hissed quietly to me, but his eyes were sympathetic. Jane was only a few yards away from me. It would only take a leap across the river to save her. Holding onto her neck and trying to break free by the chain or whatever she wore on her neck, Jane glared hatefully at Jasper and then Edward, who appeared by her side. Edward put up his hands in silent defense as he tried to persuade Jane. Her feet were flailing as she tried to free herself, but with every struggle the noose—er, chain only tightened. I saw it cutting into her pale skin even further, and I was afraid it would decapitate her if someone didn't do anything. A normal human would be dead by now, but Jane was still alive (sort of, anyways) as she struggled more violently, screaming to herself in silent frustration.

"Jane…" Edward murmured slowly and quietly to the vampire that was at least six feet above him, "Let me help you…" Jane struggled more viciously, trying to break free, but I could see that the thing was cutting into her throat. She'd die if no one did anything. I had to bite down on my lip to stop myself from acting stupid then being the reason why she was killed. Embry had his arms around me in a bear hug to restrain me from running to her aide. My heart was beating so hard now, I thought it would burst out of my chest. Her face was shining, but she managed to talk to Edward, disgust evident in her voice.

"No!" her voice was rasping as she forced herself to talk and kept struggling. I looked at Edward pleadingly, silently asking him if I could help him. _Please Edward… _my desperate eyes met his, and Edward nodded, beckoning to me to come across the border. He looked at Embry once who immediately got the signal. Sighing, Embry released me and watched as I ran, crossing the river expertly without even tripping.

"Be careful, kid," I heard him mumble. Soon, I stood next to Edward, staring up at Jane. She was glaring down at me, her pallid skin gleaming. When I took one look at that desperate face, I hoped to Ephiram Black that the vision I saw was accurate. Without any hesitation, I reached up so I could lay a hand on her very small foot that was covered by a baby blue converse sneaker. Her foot lashed out and hit me in the face. I winced in pain as the force hit me hard, and I clutched my now broken nose, but it started to heal within seconds. I saw Edward flash me a concerned look, but I told him mentally I was alright.

"Do you need some help there?" I asked her, tilting my head up so I could see her face. it was completely dark now, and the moon overhead illuminated her face so I could fully take in her beauty. But there was something that startled me about her. Her eyes. They were a beautiful _gold _color rather than shocking red. I stumbled back in surprise, my mouth open in shock. She had turned vegetarian? Reading my expression, Jane began to curse under her breath before responding, hanging limply now.

"I'm fine!" she snapped, jabbing a finger at me to prove her point. I saw her begin to cough as the chain started to cut off her circulation. I looked up at her pleadingly, biting down on my tongue to stop myself from saying anything stupid. I bounded up the boulder so I was next to her, eye-level this time. She was glaring at me with those beautiful eyes.

"Nice look," I smirked at her, but Jane just tried to scoff, glaring at me.

"Just shut up." Her voice was lowish as she tried not to use it so much. I made a tentative move towards her, but Jane's cold hand collided with my wrist. Her eyes narrowed into slits. "If you free me yourself, I will personally snap your wrist then yank your arm out of its socket. Got it?" she snarled at me, and I just blinked. I wasn't scared of her. She didn't intimidate me and I would definitely not let my imprint have any control over me. Jane didn't have to be the dominant one. Things needed to change around here. I shrugged my arm away from her then maneuvered into the tree, perching myself lightly on a branch above the one Jane was caught up in. She was hissing defiantly at me, but I ignored her. I saw what was trapping her: a necklace. I gently tugged at it, unclasping it from the tree. Jane dropped from the branch ungracefully as she fell, and she hit the ground with a hiss. I was concerned because I heard her cough and hack as she tried to catch her breath and stand on her feet again. I leapt off the branch, landing on my feet before holding the golden chain out to Jane. She was glaring at me hatefully, but I just continued to hold the locket out to her. Jane snagged it away from me, her hand lightly caressing mine by accident as she grabbed it and put it back on. As her icy hand touched mine, I jumped back in shock. I knew Edward probably already saw my previous vision, and I knew he was looking into this one as well. The vision hit me full in the face.

_"Seth, wait for me!" Jane's girlish trill of a voice came from behind me, and with her amazing vampire speed, she easily caught up to me so we were running side by side. In my wolf form, she seemed so small, and I let out a bark-like laugh as I gave it some thought. As I ran faster, picking up the pace, I ran into the woods and phased back into my human form, throwing on a pair of shorts before darting back to go see Jane who was waiting patiently for me on the beach. I grinned mischievously, loving the time I had with her. I scooped the girl up bridal style, and Jane laughed, throwing her head back as I spun her around, laughing as well. I watched as she settled herself comfortably against me, resting her head on my chest and sighed. I smiled down lovingly at her before planting a soft kiss on her cold lips and hugging her closer against me, feeling the very cold gold locket that she always wore touch my skin. I held one of her tiny hands in mine and brought it up to my lips. My eyes never left hers as I did this, and her pretty gold eyes were locked onto my brown ones. "I love you," she breathed, and a flash of warmth spread through my body at those words. The sun was setting behind us, making the scene all more romantic than it was._

_ "I love you too," I agreed, not even wanting to take back those words. I gently tucked a stray piece of her blonde hair behind her ear. Jane sighed and smiled to herself. Her ruby lips pursed in thought as I began to carry her back to the rez._

_ "And just thinking that we have forever together makes me feel so much better," she added, and I nodded, kissing her once more._

**Author's Note: Wow that was long. :D Lol, not really. I thought it would be interesting to put in these visions until they actually come true, which I know all of you can't wait! :)**


	11. There's a First for everything

**Author's Note: I really like this chapter for certain reasons. ;) Anyways, this chapter is longer than most of them :D Enjoy the story! Since I want it to be a great ending of the chapter, I'll just add my bottom A/N here: Review please! :D**

**Thanks for 'Guest' who gave me a lot of helpful CC!**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to SM. I'm just borrowing her amazing characters.**

Jane's POV

I walked along the dirt trail with Bella, not saying a word. My head held high, my feet barely even hit the ground. The evident sound of leaves crunching was there though because I couldn't help it if my sneaker-covered foot hit one once in awhile. Soon, we were walking at the edge of the highway, making small talk. Bella would speak about her daughter and how fast she was growing and how there was no drama anywhere; apparently a vampire named Kate and a nomad Garret got married recently as well. I heard laughter float over to us from the other side of the highway, but it didn't sound like the recognizable werewolf laughter, being loud or obnoxious _or _the familiarity of the beautiful bell-sounding vampire laugh either. I looked up quickly, eyes darting everywhere while my body instinctively tensed. The laughter was dullish and boring but still had the familiarity of two male adolescents. It wasn't perfect or rough and annoying either. The smell of human came over me, and I tried not to be bothered by it. I fed recently. Bella just laughed quietly to herself, shaking her head. Her once straight and composed posture turned all slouched and soon, her shoes started to drag in the road, making a weird and ear-splitting noise (for a vampire, at least).

"What are you doing?" I glared at her, annoyance pricking at me. Bella looked rather stupid, and I have to admit I was ashamed to even be walking by her. Bella gave me a pointed look then whispered in a low voice so only I could hear.

"Acting human. No human walks perfectly straight and tall without making a sound," she explained quickly then jabbed me in the stomach so I hunched over in a coughing fit. I was about to ask her what that was for, but then I realized she wanted _me _to act human as well. I shot another glance at the humans' direction. They were walking awfully slowly and we were going to pass them, so might as well.

My human memories were dull and vague but I figured I could catch on easily. I followed Bella's lead and slumped my shoulders just a tad then let my feet drag slightly, creating a smaller version of the terrible noise she made with her own shoes. She was lifting her shoulders up and down slowly like she was breathing and was blinking at least three times a minute. I tried to do the same, repeating in my mind: blink, breathe, slouch, drag… blink, breathe, slouch, drag… the two of us walked on, and Bella leaned closer to me, like she was having such a deep conversation with me. "Cross the street!" Bella whispered urgently to me, and we speed-walked across the highway. It was very early in the morning on a Saturday so there were no cars around, but as we crossed the street, I caught the two following us out of my peripheral vision. Bella hurriedly dug through her purse that was slung on one shoulder and hurriedly put on some sunglasses and walked quicker. I tried to follow her lead, not wanting to associate with humans, but we were cornered by them in the middle of the highway.

The males were tall, standing around six feet tall with broad shoulders and were "good-looking" if that's what you wanted to call them. One had sandy blonde hair that fell down his forehead with green eyes while the other was somewhat shorter but more slender with brown hair and brown eyes. I sighed, trying not to breathe towards them and inhale the fresh blood that was right in front of my face. I clenched my hands into fists and set my jaw, trying not to lunge for one and give into my temptation to drink from them and rip their throats out. Bella sensed my uneasiness and tried to maneuver around them at human speed, but they blocked her retreat.

I could see Bella's gold eyes flash angrily at them from underneath her sunglasses, and if my heart was beating, mine would've stopped at that moment. That's what she had sunglasses on. Our eyes. On instinct, I looked down and let out a little sigh of relief that my hair became a curtain and shielded my face from them. I suddenly felt so short because they were tall, and for once, I felt intimidated. I was living like a Cullen. They had to_ associate_ with humans and _act _like humans and _be _like humans. My hatred towards the Cullen family grew, and a frown crossed my face as I thought of it.

"Excuse but we really must get going," Bella grabbed my hand and tried to pull me along, but we stopped abruptly when I saw one boy guard our escape, grinning rather impishly at us.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… not so fast!" one said, his voice a little high for his age.

"Yeah… what are two pretty girls such as yourselves doing out here all alone?" the other chortled in, his eyes looking at every inch of both me and Bella. I didn't even need to _look_ at him to know that he was doing that. I looked up at them but made sure my eyes wavered around. Bella met their eyes calmly.

"Please let us pass," Bella replied again, trying to be polite about it but I sensed she wanted to kill them. I smirked in satisfaction.

"Where are you two off to?" the one with the high voice asked. I glared up at them, my eyes narrowing into slits of pure anger and annoyance.

"Off to deliver food to our sick grandmother," I snarled sarcastically at them and grabbed Bella's hand and tried to escape again, but they blocked us… _again_… I knew we could probably take them down in a matter of seconds, but trying to "be human" and "blend in" would be completely violated. They chortled to themselves.

"Really? Here that Austin?" the one with the high pitched voice and brown hair asked. I reverted my eyes to the sandy blonde who licked his lips at Bella and nodded.

"I heard her, Dusty," he said, "Quite a feisty one for her height." He was looking at me now. I was about to protest, but Bella cut in.

"Come on, guys. Cut us some slack. Our Grandma's sick," Bella played along with me, but her voice had aggravation written all over it. Her hands balled into fists, and she looked like she wanted to punch both of them.

"Whoa, check out her eyes!" Austin's eyes grew into round saucers as he saw me, and I ducked my head deliberately, feeling myself tense. I wanted to get out of here away from these humans. "Can I have another peek?" Austin asked me, leaning down and whispering in my ear. I scooted back a bit, shaking my head and cowering slightly behind Bella.

"Go away." Wow I sounded desperate. Austin and "Dusty" (probably Dustin) advanced towards me even after Bella tried to make them go away.

"Hey guys, I was just here to come pick my girls up." I knew that happy voice anywhere. Behind them was Seth, who waved cutely at us from his side of the border. The boys glared at him before I tried to maneuver past them again.

"Hey, Seth!" Bella smiled at him and waved, giving him a look that read: HELP US. Seth nodded and jogged across the highway clad in nothing but a simple t-shirt and a pair of shorts. He towered over the two by a few inches, but he didn't look as intimidating as he could have. Making his way over to us, he gave Bella a hug then slung his arm around my shoulder. I tensed and glared at him, but one look at his happy smile made me relax and unclench my fists. The boys scoffed at Seth, glaring at him. Seth took no notice.

"Come on Bella! Your Grandma's waiting for you!" Seth, with his arm draped across my tiny shoulder, steered me around them and towards La Push with Bella right behind him.

"Not so fast," Austin replied, and as Seth looked over at him, Austin gave him a punch. A sickening crack ensured, but I knew it wasn't Seth. Austin broke his hand. Dustin joined in, and together, they began to try and beat Seth up. The younger boy looked at them in confusion then began to yell at them to try and stop. For some reason, a maternal instinct took over me, and I hated to see them try and beat Seth up. Before Bella could do anything, I went up to Austin and dragged him back roughly by his arm. I wanted to yank it out of his socket but knew the Cullens wouldn't approve. I hissed at him and shoved Austin away so hard, I heard him skid on the road. Approaching him, I was glaring at him and couldn't help the fact that my lip curled back in a snarl as I advanced.

"If you ever touch my boyfriend again I will personally see to your _death_," I hissed at the two, and I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face when they ran away screaming in the opposite direction. I looked at Seth who had a disbelieving look on his face along with a smile.

"Boyfriend?" he asked me cheekily, and I rolled my eyes, not even realizing I had called him that. I shook my head and made an excuse. I was glad I wasn't human or I'd be the one blushing. Bella laughed besides him and put her sunglasses in her purse so I could clearly see her amused face.

"Just for show, wolfie," I snapped. I would never admit to Seth that I actually liked how the word sounded as it flowed out of my mouth with ease. He didn't need to know that. I saw Bella staring at us, amusement on her face. At first, Seth looked a little put down, but then his face brightened once more.

"… _Wolfie_…?" he nearly squealed at me, his brown eyes big and round. A big smile was drawn on his boyish face, and Seth looked like he wanted to hug me. A glare in his direction prevented him from touching me. I rolled my eyes and couldn't help the small and brief smile that crossed my face.

"Whatever you say…" I sighed to him. This wasn't the plan: to grow close to Seth. I wouldn't. I couldn't. Then there would be more people with broken hearts because if I loved anyone it would only lead to misery…

OOO

Seth had eagerly invited us across the border, but Bella politely declined. Seth's face fell, but Bella just shoved me forward. "Jane will happily accompany you." She sent a wink in my direction, and I wanted to protest; just because I was a vampire and a wolf's imprint, the wolves and Cullens were allowing me to go across the border. I glared at Bella before looking at Seth; I couldn't decline. He resembled a child who had just woken up on Christmas morning to dozens and dozens of presents. Clenching my fists and walking besides the too happy Seth, I could hear Bella's jingling laughter float over to me as we disappeared into the trees.

_Stupid Seth. We had the problem under control_, I thought angrily, raising an eyebrow at the boy as he babbled about his patrol that he took this moment. Smugness was radiating off him, and I just rolled my eyes, walking next to him. We walked through the dense woods silently. The only sound was the soft sound of Seth's feet sloshing around the leaves and debris. It was amazing how much the Cullens got to trust me in a matter of weeks while truly I was plotting my escape. Edward probably knew about it already so that was a demolished plan now. All I had to do was wait for the Volturi to come and rescue me…

"So what do you want to do?" Seth asked. I saw Emily's house come into view, and the smell of hamburgers filled my nose as we drifted closer to the tiny dwelling. I heard whoops and even complaints come from another direction, and I whirled around to see Embry, Jake, Quil and Brady all come running towards us, tugging on a shirt. Their wet dog smell drifted closer to me, and I tried not to gag as they all stampeded towards us. I felt myself tense next to Seth, but he just gave my hand a comforting squeeze.

His hand was hot against mine, and at first I thought my hand would melt because of the heat; after awhile, I got used to it and begrudgingly let him hold my hand. Unlike his comrades, Seth didn't smell like wet dog so as I leaned towards him cautiously as Brady started to laugh hysterically like someone who was very, very high (or just on crack or cocaine). There was an impish grin drawn on each of their faces, and Jacob laughed.

"Well, well, well…" he leaned down so he was eye-level with me, and I instinctively backed up so I was a little bit behind Seth. Jacob raised an eyebrow at me and stared curiously at me, clicking his tongue in surprise. What was he so alarmed for? I glared at him from behind Seth and felt my courage increase just a bit; I knew I was forbidden to ever hurt anyone with my gift and hunt humans, so I was pretty much defenseless. I knew how to fight, but I wasn't the best.

"What do you want, dog?" I snarled at him, and Jacob stood back up to his full height before putting his hands up in surrender. He chuckled lightly under his breath before glancing back at us again. He leaned over to Quil and whispered in his ear so quickly and softly, I had to strain to catch it.

"They're totally involved," Jacob whispered to a snickering Quil who just winked at us and wolf-whistled while I began to protest. Why were these guys always getting the wrong idea?!

"Told you they did _it_!" Brady chorused in with them. He flipped his black hair out of his face. Unlike the rest of the Quileutes, Brady's hair was by far the longest. It came down just past his ears and was a little shaggy and fell into his eyes; the hairstyle made him seem like the youngest, so that's what I assumed. Even so, he towered a good foot taller than me (if that's even possible…) so I cowered next to Seth once more, hating myself for being so vulnerable. I felt Seth's warm, long arms encircle protectively around my shoulders as he drew me towards his chest and held me there.

"Seriously guys?" Seth complained, but his voice was light and airy. He didn't seem to mind their teasing at all. I tensed, but then, I heard something awfully familiar.

It was slow and repetitive with a _lug, lug, lug, lug_…. A heartbeat. Seth's heartbeat. My eyes widened in clear surprise, but I didn't turn and look at him. Seth's chest was pressed towards my back, and I could feel it beating. It was interesting to be around someone with a beating heart. Seth's heartbeat was slow and luring, as if it would make me fall asleep. I blinked once. This person could make me feel wanted and protected; I hadn't felt that way in a long time.

"Come on, admit it Jane," Quil was sniggering to himself but Brady had collapsed on the ground in a fit of laughter. "You have some feelings for Seth." He waggled his eyebrows at me then gestured to Seth with his head. I gulped. I… I mean, I _liked _Seth but probably not in the way he wanted me to. When I opened my mouth to reply, Seth cut in.

"Don't put her on the spot, Quil!" he snapped angrily at his friend. Quil just surrendered and backed up a bit. I tilted my head back so I could see Seth's face. Under the anger, there was hurt. Hurt because I hadn't said I liked him.

"Yeah, Quil. Jane will eventually warm up to us… well maybe just Seth. It'll take some time." I forgot Embry was even there. By then, Quil's hands were clenched at his sides, and he was looking down embarrassedly. I blinked away my surprise as I saw Embry standing there silently. His face was a little worn, but there was a light in his eye that I never noticed before. His hair swept towards his eyes like Brady's, but it wasn't as long so I could take in those brown irises perfectly. He turned away and walked towards Emily's house. Unlike the rest of the group here (besides Seth that is…), Embry wore a shirt. It was a longish sleeved one that went just past his elbows. I liked that about Embry; he had the decency to not look half-naked all the time.

"Well…" Jacob replied, scratching the back of his neck nervously. "What are you two up to?" Good question. What _were _we up to? Seth answered my wandering thoughts cheerfully. It seems like the comment I hadn't said before wasn't bothering him. Well, he did a good job covering it up if it did…

"Don't know," Seth chirped, shrugging his shoulders, "I was gonna let Jane decide." Brady and Quil just nodded, while Jacob contemplated the situation quietly to himself.

"Sure, sure," Jacob reached out to clap Seth's shoulder. The trio turned away and jogged away, but Jacob called back to us. "We'll be at Emily's if you need us!" I watched them until they disappeared from view and until the wet dog scent faded from me as well. My eyes flickered to a nearby tree and watched an ant make a trek up it very, very slowly. Its little legs scurried up the rough and distinctive bark, and I scoffed in return, feeling myself feel bad for the ant. It would take awhile for it to reach its destination.

"So…" Seth cleared his throat as he looked pointedly at me. I blinked once and nodded at him, showing him I was listening. "What do you want to do?" Seth asked me almost uncertainly. His voice was ringing with it, and the way he shifted his weight from foot to foot proved my point. I shrugged my shoulders lightly, feeling the gesture was awkward on me. Only humans shrugged their shoulders when they didn't know what to do. And werewolves…

Seth was waiting eagerly for my answer, but I just responded nonchalantly. "You choose, wolfie," I said lightly, putting my hands on my hips awaiting his response. Seth looked at me rather cautiously before replying.

"Well… if you say so…" Seth replied hesitantly, clearing his throat momentarily. I waited his answer keenly, clicking my tongue in my anxiousness. "Can we go to First Beach?" Seth asked me uncertainly, flinching back just a bit as if he was afraid I would say 'no' and kill him or something. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're the one leading the tour," I reminded him. Seth sent me a dazzling smile before jogging in the opposite direction. In a fraction of a second, I was by his side, and we continued to run farther and farther from Emily's house. The silence droned on. Seth cleared his throat noisily in a sad attempt to start a conversation. My eyes darted towards his, but once I looked at Seth, his brown eyes instantly dropped to the ground. Shoving his hands in his pant pockets, we began to walk towards the beach because it was no more than twenty yards away. The sunlight was streaming onto the waters, giving it such a beautiful color, and I inhaled sharply. I couldn't go out in the sun. Not yet, at least. I know Emily had seen me sparkle, but I personally hated it. Seth immediately ran out from the shelter of the trees and hurtled over the rocks and sprinted to the sand, kicking it in every direction. His laughter pierced the air, and a smile twitched at the corners of my lips at the sight of him.

"Come on, Jane!" he smiled at me, flagging me down with one of his hands. I immediately put my hood up and made sure my long sleeves covered my hands. A hesitant look crossed my face as I shook my head. A crestfallen look fell on Seth's face, and a small stab of anger shot through me for being such an insolent fool for even crushing his hopes.

"It's too sunny," I complained to him, my voice still and quiet. Seth basked in the sunlight as he tilted his head back and closed his eyes, sighing in content. Then, he turned to look at me.

"C'mon!" he said again, jogging over to me. "No one will see you." Soon, he was standing in front of me; the only thing separating us was the woods. I was shielded by the trees while he wasn't. One of his hands was outstretched towards me, and I instantly flinched away, taking a step back. My eyes darted cautiously up to Seth's face which had a look of hurt on it. A hesitant smile came across his face, but it didn't meet his pained brown eyes. He lowered his voice to a soft whisper. A coo. "Don't worry… I'm not gonna hurt you," he said to me, withdrawing his hand just a bit. My breath hitched in my throat, and my mind whirled in confusion. What now? Was I supposed to take his hand? If I didn't, the Volturi wouldn't get him though because I didn't like him? But what if I did want to be a part of his life and then they would attack the wolves?! Seeing my disturbed face, it looked like Seth wanted to take my hand so badly, but I could tell he would leave that decision up to me. I looked up to see his face which was glowing from the sunlight. There was just something about him that made me feel at ease. Comforted. Protected. _Loved_. His boyish and jovial face reminded me of Jacob in some aspects, but he was his own character, no matter how much he resembled any of the wolves on the reservation.

Tentatively, my small hand outstretched ever so slightly towards Seth's hand; it was shaking with my nervousness, but Seth made a small rumble in the back of his throat, similar to what he had done the day Alec was exiled from this land. I heard Seth hold his breath in anticipation, and finally, my hand rested in his. Gently closing his hand around mine, Seth looked down at me in disbelief, surprise, joy and pretty much any other positive emotion there ever was. He gently began to lead me out of the haven of the shade ever so slowly, letting me know that it was my choice and I could turn back if I wanted to. But I wouldn't. Not now. As he led me out to the sand, I felt the sun pierce my back. My face was shielded from most of it due to my hood that I put up instantly when we arrived, and the two of us stood in the middle of the beach, one of Seth's hands containing mine. He didn't seem bothered by the icy feeling of my hand, and I wasn't bothered by his warm touch either. There was a goofy smile on his face as his other hand tentatively moved to my hood, silently asking permission to take it off.

I thought it was pretty cool that Seth and I had that unique communication. Sometimes we didn't even need to use words. All it took was a facial expression, hand gestures and looking at the other with such emotion in the eyes, it hurt. I nodded once at him, biting down on my lip anxiously. His hand started to touch the hood, and I inhaled sharply as he began to take it off.

Seth's POV

I was nervous beyond belief. I was nervous as he—. I'm gonna say it. I was nervous as hell. Ouch. Yeah, I went there. But that was how nervous I was. I couldn't really believe Jane actually agreed to come out onto the beach with me, let alone take a tour of the rez with me, but I was still happy. My heart was pounding ten to a dozen, and I knew Jane could hear it and sense my anxiousness, but her face betrayed nothing. It was a cool mask, only contorting into confusion or anger or nervousness every once in awhile. My hand was shaking as I reached for Jane's hood. I knew she wouldn't twist my hand or anything because she seemed calm enough, and my other hand which held hers was protectively enclosed around it. My hand tugged on her hood and carefully pulled it off. I gasped subconsciously at the sight before me.

I had seen Edward and Bella glitter thousands of times before, but Jane was so different. It seemed more beautiful and precious. Her whole face sparkled like millions of diamonds, and her gold eyes met mine steadily. Releasing my hand slowly, she unzipped her jacket and let it fall to the sand so she only had the blue cardigan on that Bella had picked out for her. I looked at her in surprise, and then, slowly, I moved towards her. Her whole body seemed to glitter now, and I gently touched her fragile-looking shoulder with my hand; my hand ran down her shoulder all the way down to her wrist. I moved closer to her so close our chests were almost touching. I guess since she was so much shorter than me, I guess since her head was almost touching my shoulder. With my free hand, I slowly cupped her cheek with my hand and rubbed her cheek with my thumb. My breath hitched in my throat at her beauty. As I looked at Jane's face, she almost looked bashful or even shy.

"So beautiful," I whispered to myself, but Jane heard me. Her gold eyes widened in surprise, and I gasped again when I saw a smile cross her face. She looked embarrassed as she smiled at me, and slowly, Jane's cold hand went to the back of my neck while the other clutched my free hand which was at my side. She gently tugged at my neck so I bent down a little, and standing on her tiptoes, her icy lips gave mine a feathery kiss. Light and airy. Hesitantly, my hand that cupped her cheek gently held her tiny waist, and I kissed her back. I started to feel dizzy, and I felt Jane smile against my lips. She pulled back reluctantly. Her face was surprised and mine was too. This was what I've been waiting for such a long time now.

"So does this mean you like me?" I asked her, trying not to sound so overly eager. With a roll of her eyes, Jane just smiled briefly at me, her cold façade gone for awhile. I could picture her eyes being a brilliant blue color if she was human, and the way her eyes twinkled at me made me smile. Her soprano voice rang into my head as she laughed, her girly voice piercing the air.

"Oh shut up, wolfie. Don't get your hopes up." Too late. I already thought we were going to be together forever.


	12. New Moon

**Author's Note: Well, I loved the previous chapter. :D I was just like, YAY! Believe it or not, I haven't written any real fluff since that chappie. :) I've tried, but I couldn't get it to flow if you know what I mean. But now that I see where this story is going, it's all better. :)**

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

Jane's POV

Seth and I walked back to the reservation hand in hand. For the moment, all my troubles were washed down the drain, and I sighed in complete relief. I have never felt this relaxed in a long time—maybe forever. Momentarily, I was no longer worried about the Volturi or my brother. I was fine right where I was. Seth was swinging our hands up, back and forth, and I was laughing. Seth whispered quietly to me about how much he adored me, and I couldn't believe it was physically possible for a relationship to be that strong.

"It physically _hurts _me when I have to walk away from you," Seth said after awhile. I looked up at him, my eyebrows knitting together in confusion. I stopped, my hand clutching Seth's tighter than before. I caused him pain whenever I was away from him? The thought made me enraged at myself; how could I hurt Seth unintentionally?

"Really?" I said sadly, looking up at Seth in wonder. His brown eyes were alight with joy and happiness as per usual, but there was something so much more to his face today. There was just something extra happy about his face. I couldn't help but notice the looks Seth gave at me too.

He looked at me like he was a blind man seeing the sun for the first time in his life. He looked at my face adoringly, like I was the only one who would ever make him happy. Seth's looks both pleased me but also made me feel guilty as well. How could he love me so much even though I could never give him anything in return?

"Yeah," he nodded as he gently tugged me along after him. "But it looks like I won't be having that feeling for awhile now," he grinned impishly at me. I nodded to myself in thought and sighed in relief when the familiar woods began to come and cover the sun up, sheltering me from sparkling. I don't know why, but it always made me uncomfortable to sparkle. I liked it better now because of Seth, but I always found it as an oddity. "What's wrong?" Seth asked me worriedly, stopping again and tilting my chin up so I was forced to look up at him; his hot hand blazed against my cold skin, and I shivered at the contact.

"I don't have to sparkle anymore," I grinned, flashing my most convincing smile in Seth's direction; he didn't buy it. His brown eyes flickered doubtfully at me, and I raised his hand up to my lips and kissed it, hoping to convince him or maybe bribe him.

"Why don't you like it?" he asked me quietly. He ran a hand through his black hair, making it stick up in angles. I raised an eyebrow at him, trying not to laugh at his hair. But in reality, I thought it looked pretty decent like that. I know there's a more modern word for that, but I can't think of it. It's like… alluring or seductive… or something like that.

"You do?" I challenged him, and Seth nodded.

"Yeah, I think it's cute," he gushed childishly at me, and I couldn't help the snortish laugh that escaped my throat. "What?" he complained, and I laughed, standing on my very tippy toes to ruffle his hair.

"I love your hair like this," I smiled at him. "It's so… um…" why couldn't I think of the word. "Attractive… seductive…" Seth looked at me with a raised eyebrow and an amused face. "Alluring?" I glared at the ground, hating myself for not being able to come up with the word.

"Sexy?" Seth asked nonchalantly, looking up at the sky and scratching the back of his neck. His eyebrows were high above his forehead as he tried to think of something to say, and I laughed lightly when I saw his ears tint red.

"Exactly!" I put my hands on the nape of his neck and stood on my tiptoes to kiss him. "It's very sexy," I mumbled as we kissed. Seth just chuckled to himself and began to whisper sweet nothings to me in my ear as we pulled away.

"Sexy?" A different voice other than Seth's made me jump. I was so engulfed in our lovey-doviness to not notice anything that was going on around us. Instinctively, I assumed a defensive position, and my lips curled back in a snarl. Seth began to complain to the people that approached us, and I blinked, taking a step back next to Seth but uncurling from my defensive position. It was Jacob and Quil.

"What do you two want?" I snarled angrily at them while Jacob and Quil just laughed at me, snorts bubbling from their throats and noses.

"Feisty, aren't you?" Quil teased me while Jacob was doubled over in laughter. I felt slightly humiliated that they had heard everything, and it was more of my humiliation that was controlling me more than my anger. I wish I could just obliterate the memory from their stupid minds. I mean, by the looks of the pair, it seems like they had a weak subject in school, preferably mathematics or science. So if they're in class, their teacher's words go through one ear and out the other; so why couldn't it be the same way for a situation like this!?

"Go away or I swear your children will feel the good punch I'll give you, mutt," I hissed at Quil, balling my hands into fists. A low growl rumbled in the back of my throat, and I saw Quil finally take me seriously as he took a step back in surprise. His eyes were widening in surprise, and he just put his hands up in surrender. Jacob just steadied him while I felt Seth's breath lingering on my cheek.

"Don't let him get to you," he whispered to me, running a supportive hand up my arm and resting it on my shoulder.

"Hear that Quil?" Jacob began to laugh hysterically. "Don't mess with Jane now or when you and Claire—" he didn't get to finish. Quil had already given him a good punch and shoved Jacob to the ground, his face red with anger and mortification.

"Don't talk about that," he said through gritted teeth, "It'll be a long time before Claire and I do _anything _like what your perverted mind is thinking." Stalking away, Quil sent one last heartfelt glare while Jacob ran after him, begging for forgiveness.

"Claire's a tender subject for Quil," Seth explained as we began to walk towards Emily's house once more. I nodded, holding his hand and swinging our arms slightly.

"So I see," I agreed, shaking my head back and forth so my blonde hair fluffed out a bit.

"He doesn't want her to grow up so fast," Seth breathed out slowly, his breath tickling the back of my neck, "But Claire seems to be doing the exact opposite." I nodded carefully, thinking of the situation. Edward had been explaining to me about the werewolf stuff in more detail last week, so I knew Quil could give up 'phasing' completely so he could age with Claire. But I also know in Jacob's case, he could choose to stay the way he was and continue to be a werewolf since Ness—, _Renesmee _would never age as well. Since the case was almost identical to mine and Seth's, would that mean he would stay alive with me forever? But having to watch his family and friends _die _around him? I blinked rapidly, trying to shove the miserable thoughts out of my mind.

"You alright, Jane?" Seth's voice jolted me back to reality. We were standing in front of Emily's house now.

"I'm fine," I said calmly, blinking once up at Seth. "Just thinking, that's all." I tried to shrug my shoulders at him so I would appear human. Seth chuckled under his breath, and we took a seat on the bench outside their house. I saw Seth's brown eyes wander up and down me, and I suddenly felt self-conscious, as if I was stark naked in front of him. Seth's eyes lingered on my locket, and I touched it subconsciously.

"It's beautiful," he said, blinking once. I nodded, a brief smile spreading across my face.

"A friend gave it to me shortly before I came to Forks," I explained, giving him just a vague answer to what happened after I was exiled from my home. I knew Edward knew the whole story already, being a mind reader and all, but as far as I was concerned, the only person he told was Carlisle. The two respected me and knew I would tell everyone else on my own time. Seth smiled and nodded at me, not pushing anything further. A real gentleman if I do say so myself…

Volterra, Italy

"A treaty with the werewolves is just preposterous!" Caius's angry voice echoed through the cold and tense throne room. "The Cullens cannot go around breaking laws this way and that way. They _must _be destroyed!" his bright red eyes were flaming angrily, and Caius began to rant again, swiping his blonde hair out of his eyes.

"Calm yourself, Caius," Aro said calmly, almost brightly, from where he sat on his throne rather tensely. His hands were curled over the arm rest, and Marcus sat at his side, chuckling quietly at the sight of the very angry Caius. Caius sent one last outburst before resuming his seat next to Aro. Felix, Demetri and the rest of the guard stood attentively nearby, listening to what Aro would suggest.

Except, a brown-haired vampire stood in the corner, feeling very much out of place. Shifting his weight from one foot to another was a very perturbed Alec. His red eyes darted quickly from place to place, wanting nothing more than to just get out of here. His eyes stared longingly at the spot where Jane should've been besides him. Gulping, Alec stood straighter and taller, trying not to betray any emotion. Aro had seen Alec's capture and flight to Forks and Jane's imprisonment. He had never even heard of such a situation in his long existence.

"Oh, dear what shall we do?" Aro said, his voice almost happy. Shivers and chills ran up every Volturi guard members' spines as they looked at one another warily. Alec's eyes wavered between two very intimidating guard members, Felix and Demetri. Demetri didn't move a muscle, and he continued to stare into space, his expression impassive. Felix's face was hardened as Aro thought of what to do.

"The Cullens need to be destroyed, Master," Felix's deep voice came from afar, but it was as clear as a bell, even in the big throne room. Alec couldn't help but clench his fists in annoyance for the older vampire. He was downright annoying sometimes. Aro nodded. What was he supposed to do?

"What about Jane?" Alec finally found his voice, but it sounded scared and vulnerable. Mentally cursing himself, he forced his expression to remain impassive. Aro's red eyes lingered on Alec's face before he cleared his throat and looked at the boy, smiling to himself.

"Dear Jane should be terminated as well," Caius cut in, his voice considerably conceited as usual. "After all, she's with them." Alec couldn't help but let a growl of anger. Protectiveness surged through him, and Alec couldn't help but cut off all of Caius's senses, and the man dropped to his knees, eyes glazed over in confusion. Alec's eyes narrowed, and a snarl ripped through his throat.

"Jane will remain unharmed," Aro cut in, ending the tension between the two vampires. Alec couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief and let go of Caius who gasped and glared at Alec. He didn't care. At least his sister would go unharmed. Aro's smile widened as if he was getting to the best part. "As for the wolves… they shall be terminated…"

**Author's Note: Almost to 100 reviews! :D Oh my gosh, I'm almost there! Review and help me get to 100! C: Thanks a bunch!**


	13. Those Three Words

**Author's Note: **_**Over **_**100 reviews!? Wow, I'm doing a happy dance! :) Anyways, thanks for the reviews; they really mean a lot to me! I am SO Sorry for the long wait. I've been very busy (and LAZY) and have had a humongous amount of writer's block. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Important Author's Note: Please read my new Embry Imprint fic! :) I'm actually really pleased with it and would LOVE to have some feedback for it.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

Volterra, Italy

"Master Aro, may I speak to you?" Alec asked uncertainly as he stared at the older vampire. A cold draft came into the throne room, and Alec and Aro were the only two vampires inside the building at the moment. Aro stood up gracefully from his throne and walked towards Alec in a most exaggerated fashion.

"Of course dear, Alec. Whatever is on your mind?" A smile crossed Aro's face, and Alec gulped slightly, extending his hand towards Aro who eagerly grabbed it and read his thoughts. Aro's eyes looked glassy as he read Alec's mind, and he finally pulled back after awhile. "Oh… my, my… dear boy, you've given this quite some thought, haven't you?" Aro looked slightly hurt that Alec would even think of something different than his orders, but he hid it and it remained inconspicuous between the pair. "You think it's a good idea to use the wolves' alliance with Jane to our advantage…? And attack at the right moment…" Aro repeated the memories he saw, and his smile only widened significantly. Aro really had no intention of destroying Jane, and Alec's plan was brilliant to say the least. "That's a lovely idea…"

Seth's POV

"So will you _please _show me?" Jane whined again, clutching my arm with both of her tiny hands. I just laughed at her. This whole morning, Jane had been begging to see me in my wolf form. Her eyes were pleading, and she looked like she was pouting. I had seen a significant change in Jane. But it was definitely a good change. There was more emotion on her face, and she seemed to be opening up to me, which was good. There's a new light in her eye now, and she's almost like a little girl in some aspects. I raised an eyebrow at her and sighed, wrapping my arms around Jane's tiny waist and pulling her to my chest.

"Sure, Jane," I smiled and rested my chin on her head before kissing her head and resting my chin on it yet again. I felt Jane fidget, and I dug my nose into her hair, inhaling as much of her beautiful scent as possible. But it was her hair that smelled the best by far. I sighed contently, and Jane pulled away to look up at me questioningly.

"What are you doing?" she snapped at me, but her face immediately softened at me. I took a step back at her sudden mood swing, but then, I just settled for smiling cheekily at her.

"Sniffing your hair…" I grinned and put one of my hands on my neck, waiting for her reaction. Jane blinked at me, and then stared at me in disbelief.

"You're _smelling _my hair?" she asked me, stunned into silence. Her facial expression was so hilarious, I couldn't help it. I doubled over in laughter…

Jane's POV

If I was still human, my face would be a bright red color from the embarrassment. I had never felt more adored in my life. The feeling was absolutely… _amazing_… it was like Seth worshipped the very ground I walked on, and sometimes, he would get this look on his face that told me he would take a bullet for me. The looks he gave me both awed me and wowed me in the same moment. It… _amazed_ me that someone could feel that way for me. Plain Jane. Plainy Janey. That's what all the children used to call me when I was human.

_Flashback_

_ "Come on, Jane! Play with us!" I turned to look at another girl that was standing besides me. I think her name was Hannah. She ran up to me, her brown locks flying out from behind her, playfulness dancing in her somber green eyes as a smile twitched on her lips. I stared at her, rolling my eyes slightly. My lips twitched, and I struggled not to scowl at this all-too gleeful person._

_ "I prefer to be alone," I said coldly, turning away from her and putting the book I was reading in front of my face, hoping to block out the world with some old folklore. The girl, Hanna, looked at me in hurt and shock before turning away to look at the other children who were playing in the meadow. I could tell I deeply hurt her feelings, but Hanna put on a sneer and ran up to my, yanking my hair. I tumbled backwards and hit the ground with an 'oof'. Hanna laughed maliciously and pranced around me in circles._

_ "Plainy Janey! Plainy Janey!" she chanted. Soon, the other children stopped their games and rushed towards us, getting the idea of this new game._

_ "Plainy Janey! Plainy Janey!" I was horrified to know all of them joined in with her taunts and jeers. I screamed and sat in the circle, stomping my feet and covering my eyes._

_ "Stop! Stop! Stop!"_

Throughout the years, up until my death, I was daunted as "Plainey Janey." When I reached my twelfth birthday, I thought that it would all end, but the foolish name only transformed into "Plain Jane" instead. I ended up getting my revenge on them. I slaughtered them all once I transformed. I did regret some of it because some of the children were decent, but it's too late now.

"Jane?" I heard my name being called frantically, and I turned, looking around in bewilderment. Seth was looking at me with a concerned look on his face, and he bent down slightly and brought both his hands up to cup both my cheeks. Warmth contrasted with ice cold, and it was like two strong forces battling for dominance.

"Yes, love?" I asked, looking into his brown eyes. Seth continued to bite his lip nervously, as if he had something to say to me, but he settled for something else.

"I love you," he said quietly, but his voice was serious. I froze for a moment. I don't recall Seth ever saying that to me before. As I peered back into his slightly embarrassed and confused face, a small smile crawled onto mine.

"I love you too," I whispered. Those three words felt so nice, and they rolled off my tongue with perfect ease as if it were meant to be. Seth's lips found mine, and hot clashed against cold. He kissed me chastely, and I returned it, feeling myself growing desperate. I realized I _needed _him. I couldn't live without Seth. I would die. I'm nothing without him.

Seth scooped me up with ease, and he carried me bridal style, one his hands underneath the crook of my knees and the other supporting my back.

I.

I kissed Seth back, and I couldn't help the quiet sigh that left my lips as his lips trailed kisses up and down my neck. His lips were trails of fire, and I shivered, and Seth held me tighter, closer to his chest so I could feel his beating heart…

Love.

Seth's voice continued in my ear, and soon, he was whispering such sweet things to me; his voice was like honey. Soft and so sweet…

You.

"I love you," he whispered hoarsely. I nodded again and inhaled deeply, looking up at Seth. His eyes were slightly glassy, and I smiled.

"Love you too…"

"More than anything…" he added and our lips sought out each other's once more…


	14. The Bonfire

**Author's Note: So… it was my birthday on the 18****th****… XD and it was Seth Clearwater (BOO BOO STEWART'S) birthday on the 21****st****! :) Hahaha! He's only five years older than me, come on guys… ;)So here is my next update. Yay. :) Hahaha, anyways, I hope you enjoy it! There's going to be mostly fluff in a couple more chapters because I love fluff. :3 Seriously, that's like my favorite word on this site. Keep reviewing and giving me ideas!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

Jane's Perspective

I don't even know how to begin explaining the bonfire that Seth took me to that night. Definitely exquisite to say the least.

It started out when Seth and I were walking towards First Beach, hand in hand. The moon was gently hanging over us, making the night seem welcoming; the sky was a dark midnight blue, and there seemed to be millions of stars in the sky. "Look up," Seth whispered to me, and I obeyed, peering at the stars blanketing over us. He stopped us from moving and walked behind me, wrapping his arms around me. "See the stars?" Seth asked. I nodded against his chest. How could I not? There were so many! And they were oh so beautiful, sparkling this way and that. "My dad told me that those stars are the countless stars in Heaven, watching over us." I sighed, a slow smile crossing my face.

"That's beautiful," I agreed, my voice dropping. Seth exhaled loudly and kissed the top of my hair, smoothing it out before resting his cheek on it. The slow lugging of his heartbeat allowed me to relax a bit more, and I sighed, leaning into his warmth. Seth immediately tensed, and a shiver ran through his body, probably because he wasn't used to how cold my body was in contrast was his. Sometimes, his body was so hot, I thought it would literally melt mine.

"Yeah it is," Seth consented, "And my dad's up there too." I froze. Seth's dad…? I mean, I barely even knew his mother, considering the wolves didn't want me near the humans on their reservation, but I knew nothing about Seth and Leah's father. My eyes widened, and I gulped.

"He… he's passed…?" I asked Seth, turning my head so I could look at him which forced him to stop leaning on my head. He pulled back slightly, and the warmth was gone. He nodded.

"Sometime a couple months ago, Leah was arguing with my mom and dad. She got so angry that she phased for the first time. I did that night too. My dad died of a cardiac arrest. The shock was too great for him," Seth said, his voice almost seeming monotone. I tilted my head up to kiss his neck.

"I'm sorry," I said, not knowing what else to say. Why didn't he tell me earlier? There was sadness evident in the boy's eyes, and he smiled weakly; I could tell he wasn't only trying to reassure me, but perhaps himself as well. I stared at him skeptically.

"Don't be. He's in a better place now," Seth said simply, taking my hand again and leading me towards the fire. I kept staring at Seth. It looked like he was trying to convince himself that he was alright, but I knew he was still tormenting himself about his father should never have died.

"Hey…" I said, stopping him. Seth looked down at me. As we grew closer to the fire, I saw the firelight dance in his brown irises which looked rather sad at the moment. I gently placed both my hands on either side of his face and tiptoed up slightly while he leaned down as I kissed him gently. "Are you alright?" I asked, as I pulled away. Seth breathed out, and I saw his breath floating around in the air. He paced around slightly, glancing anxiously towards the campfire. He looked uneasy, and his heartbeat had quickened significantly. He was worried; I could tell. Probably about how this was the first time he was bringing his vampire girlfriend to a campfire meeting that only had werewolves in it.

"Don't worry, everything will be _fine_," I reassured him, squeezing his hand. Seth shook his head.

"Jane, I—" my lips molded against his before Seth had any time to say anything else. He was startled at first, but then, his hands rested on the sides of my arms gently, and my hands went to his chest. When I finally pulled back, smiling in triumph, Seth was breathless.

Laughter came from nearby. "That's one way to shut him up." It was Jared. Out of all the wolves, Jared was the one I had taken a liking to the most. He accepted me for what I was, and I was grateful to him for that. I tried not to wrinkle my nose as the wolf stench crossed my senses, and I cleared my throat, pulling away so I was standing next to Seth, standing up straight and tall. The scent of human blood was barely visible, being covered my wolf stink, but I could still smell it. Jared looked down at me before hesitantly looking behind him. Peering from behind Jared's shoulder was a girl.

She was taller than me, being around 5'6, and she looked at me with curiosity shining in her brown eyes. Her skin was a beautiful copper color as the moon gently grazed on her. Her black hair was nice-looking, and as she blinked, a shy smile crossed her face.

"Jane, this is my imprint, Kim. She's been waiting a long time to meet you," Jared gently nudged Kim forward, and she peered at me with an unreadable expression on her face.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Kim Connweller." Her voice was guarded, as if she was afraid I would attack either her or Jared. I dipped my head at her in acknowledgement, immediately catching onto her wariness.

"Jane," I dipped my head at her, my eyes following her every movement from how fast her heart was pounding unsteadily in her chest and how her hands clutched onto Jared's arm as she bit down on her bottom lip. I felt slightly remorseful to see that this girl was afraid of me. I was a monster.

Kim's Perspective

I think Jane caught onto me. I was fearful, unsure of what she would do. I mean, she already murdered Sonny, or so Brady and Paul said. As we walked towards the fire, I couldn't help but keep glancing at her. The girl who stood next to Seth was very beautiful. Her loveliness was indescribable. Her pastel, marble skin looked so breakable, I was afraid if I shook her hand she would instantly shatter before my eyes. She was a mousy little creature, standing only maybe five feet tall, and her pale blonde hair was plaited down her back in a braid. Wisps of her hair came free, and as the wind gently stirred, the little pieces danced wildly in the air. I admit, I was a bit intimidated at first by her intense beauty and her piercing gold stare. I had never encountered a vampire before, so I was unsure of what to expect. But, I was immediately quieted when Seth and Jane joined us around the fire. Like the rest of us, they took a seat on a blanket that covered the sand. At first, Jane was sitting straight up, her posture inhumanely frozen. She didn't blink or even move except for her eyes. Those amber eyes followed every wolf's movement, as if she was afraid they would spring at her. Her eyes especially lingered on Embry. He was sitting next to Sam and Emily, and he leaned closer to them. I saw him flash a warning glance at Jane, and she immediately looked away. Embry was never one's enemy, and he was a great friend. Quiet and shy and very loving. But the look that he gave Jane was pure hate and distaste. I had never seen such a look become on the boy's face until that very moment. I looked away.

Seth was sitting back, whistling to himself, and he was the only one who looked completely at ease. One by one, everyone started to feel a bit more comfortable around Jane, and soon, laughter was coming from everyone as it usually would on a bonfire night.

I watched Jane carefully. Seth leaned forward to whisper something in her ear, and he kissed her softly on the cheek; a soft smile crossed her impassive face, breaking the coldness that surrounded her, and she leaned closer to Seth until his arms were wrapped around her. After awhile of watching them, I saw both of them lean back so far that they were lying on the blanket, Seth's arms wrapped protectively around Jane. I glanced at Seth's sister, Leah.

A look of pain was evident in her beautiful eyes, and I saw a trace of longing lingering on her face. Then a smile tugged on her lips as she watched the couple. I knew Leah deeply wanted what everyone had, even her baby brother. She looked obviously happy for him, and I wondered how Leah and Jane would get along. As far as I was told, Jane had only met Leah once or twice, and the two were hostile towards each other. Now they were more tolerant, and Jane would be hanging around Seth and his family more often now. I settled closer to Jared who let out a sigh.

"Jane and Seth are so perfect together," he said out loud, and everyone turned to look at him. I heard murmurs of agreement followed by silence. Paul and Rachel's lips immediately detached from the others, and Jane sat up so quickly, I had to look at her closely. She was tensed, her whole body rigid as if she would spring at Jared. Seth was paying no attention, half asleep I proposed. His hand immediately went to Jane's waist, and he got her to relax and lie next to him. His soft and comforting voice was soothing, even to the rest of us. "What!?" Jared defended himself. "I'm only speaking the truth!" Brady immediately started to cackle.

"Everyone told me to tell you guys this once you were 'officially' together." He put the word 'officially' in quotes with his fingers, and he winked at the rest of the pack, who smiled at him.

"My science teacher said that protons and electrons are two opposites. Positive and a negative. So when you put them together, you get Seth and Jane!" I laughed just for the heck of making Brady sound like he was funny. Whole-hearted laughs came from the guys; I wasn't sure if they were faking it. Jane looked amused at the slightest, and she smiled at us.

"Protons and electrons aren't the only ones that attract. There's the ionic bond which involves a metal and a nonmetal, and they're opposites." I hadn't heard that voice for quite some time. Our heads all swiveled towards quiet little Embry. He blinked at us. His brown eyes flashed towards Seth and Jane. Both of Seth's arms were wrapped around her tiny waist since they had resumed their position of lying on the blanket. His voice was so soft and barely audible, I could only catch him say words like, "I love you" or "You're so beautiful…" He smoothed out her hair lovingly before pecking the top of her head softly.

I watched Embry longer. A look of pain flashed through his face as he was looking at all the couples that lay before him, and Embry briskly got up and stalked away letting out a quiet 'excuse me'. Everyone slowly turned and tried not to pay attention to Embry, but we couldn't help it.

Embry Call was one of the best looking guys on the reservation (asides from Jared of course), and all the girls flocked towards him like bees swarming a hive, but not once has Embry tried to pursue them. He's the quiet one on the reservation, and he finds connecting with girls harder than the rest of the guys. And Embry hasn't dated in awhile, ever since he phased, in fear that he would imprint and break his girlfriend's heart, a situation most commonly heard of with Sam, Emily and Leah. I sighed. Why did everything have to be so complicated?

Jane's Perspective

As Embry left the fire, I so desperately wanted to go over to him and apologize for the loss of Sonny. I know her death could've been prevented, but I did nothing to try and stop it. Nothing. And it was killing me to know there would be nothing that I could say or do that would bring Sonny back to Embry. There would be nothing that I could say or do that would make up for everything that I've put him through…

**Author's Note: At first, Embry and Sonny were just going to be minor characters because honestly I didn't like Embry at first, but now, he's seriously my favorite. :P he's really grown on me! XD How about a birthday review? :) Thanks!**


	15. Look Into Your Eyes and See

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

_I can just look into your eyes and instantly know everything that you're feeling._

"So the Volturi know about the situation?" Carlisle, who was quiet for a moment, finally spoke. Edward nodded slowly and wrapped his arms around Nessie and pulled her to his chest protectively as if the very thought of the Volturi would render them unnecessary. The thought of the Volturi made Nessie's heart race in fear, and she looked up at her father in silent fear, biting her lip softly.

"You'll be alright, little one," Edward said to his daughter quietly as he read her mind; his gold eyes flashed with torment as he listened to his daughter's fears and troubled thoughts.

"How much did Jane tell them?" Esme spoke up after awhile. Edward looked at her, gold eyes unblinking.

"Jane didn't tell them anything. She tried _lying_ to them. But Aro was smarter; he read her mind," Edward said softly. A small gasp flew out of Esme's mouth, and her hand automatically went to her lips. Carlisle pulled her closer to him and gave her shoulders a comforting squeeze.

"Oh, the poor girl! That must be such a huge burden for her!" Esme said, her hands flying to her heart as she looked at Carlisle, a pained look crossing the young woman's face. Carlisle sighed, kissing her softly before shaking his head and continuing to look at the rest of his family.

"Jane's burden is one that we all now carry," Rosalie said, her voice almost snarling as she glared at Carlisle with Emmett at her side. Carlisle watched for the rest of his family's reaction. Rosalie and Emmett were furious, their lips drawn back in a snarl and their bodies rigid with hate. Nessie shrunk towards Edward in fear while Alice looked just as fierce as Rose. Bella looked uncertain as well as Edward, but Jasper… his eyebrows knitted together in thought as he looked at them.

"What do you supposed we do, Carlisle?" Jasper asked, his voice a low murmur. All the Cullens looked towards Carlisle for support. For him to relieve their worry and fear. He swallowed. And for once, the wise vampire didn't have an answer…

XXX

As the sun gently filtered into the woods, her amber eyes sparkled with excitement, and soon, they transformed to a black color from the lack of blood she had. Jane turned right, immediately sensing that she wasn't the only one around. Tensing, Jane was prepared to run until a large gray wolf with black spots appeared next to her. Embry. Jane held her head high and glared at him. what was he doing disturbing her at this moment?

"What do you want peasant?" she asked stiffly, eyeing her prey, a deer warily. If any more of the mutts showed up her deer would flee immediately. Embry growled at her in disdain and annoyance; the deer heard his growl and looked straight at Embry and Jane before its eyes widened in terror. Turning around, the deer fled.

"Mine!" Jane snarled at Embry as if he would try to chase after the deer. She leapt through the trees, racing after the deer before gracefully leaping onto its back and sinking her teeth into its neck. She drank quietly, sighing in relief as her thirst was quenched. The deer grew limp from the lack of blood and collapsed onto the ground. Jane tumbled to the forest floor elegantly before rolling over and jumping to her feet, looking back at Embry. The wolf almost had a panicked look in his eyes, and Jane realized just how uncomfortable he must be feeling. Here he was, standing next to a vampire who had taken a part of his friend's death. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Jane walked back over to Embry, trying to suck down her sympathy she had for him.

_Embry would get over it. Embry would get over it. _She chanted those words over and over in her mind as they walked back to La Push. Their footsteps were silent as they continued to walk. Jane's steps were tiny while Embry's were long and graceful. As Seth approached them, she still didn't fathom how someone so big and burly could be so elegant and silent at the same time.

Sonny. An image of the teenager popped into Jane's head. She remembered that face well. On the plane. Sonny had had a tan complexion and chocolate curly brown hair. Her mouth was curled up into a broad smile when Alec had talked to her, and her laugh was girly and innocent. There was no wonder she was going to visit the La Push boys. They needed some sunshine around here…

"Hey baby," Seth said to Jane as she approached him. He immediately snaked out a long arm over to her to draw Jane closer to him, but she shrunk away.

"No," she said insistently, taking a step back. Guilt washed over Jane, and she looked back up to see her hurt boyfriend staring down at her with his puppy eyes as if saying, "What did I do?" Jane reached up to kiss Seth's cheek, or rather his jaw since he was so tall before sighing and running a hand through her hair. She looked back at wolf Embry. He always stared at the couples sadly as if wishing he had that with Sonny. She should've been here now. Jane could picture the tall girl sitting on Embry's back if he was in wolf form or human form. Embry stared at her with his brown, human eyes and Jane turned away and ran off at lightning speed so that no one would catch her.

XXX

Seth sighed to himself, running his fork through his macaroni and cheese for what seemed to be the millionth time. "Seth, don't play with your food," Sue said quietly to her son. The Clearwater table was tense and a bit strained at the moment. Sue, being a nurse, had been working double time over at the hospital, and Leah was frantic in trying to find a college that would accept her. She had tried to get into five colleges so far and had got denied by four. She was anxiously awaiting her acceptance letter for the last college. The girl was sitting at the edge of her seat, biting down on her bottom lip. Seth sighed again and stuck a piece of macaroni in his mouth and chewed. Charlie, who was sitting next to Sue just put his hand on hers and gave her a comfortable squeeze. After Bella became a vampire, Charlie and Sue had been spending more and more time together, growing closer and closer. Everyone was already waiting for them to make their relationship official; and Alice being Alice had already seen them getting married. Seth and Leah respected Charlie. But every time they saw Charlie bring home flowers for their mom, she would always smile, but as they looked into her eyes, they saw sadness. She still missed Harry.

"Stop with the sighing, you sound like a depressed school girl!" Leah finally snapped, pounding her fist on the table causing everything on it to shake. One of the glasses filled with water toppled over and clattered to the wood floor and shattered into a billion pieces.

"_Leah_!" Sue said to her daughter sternly before she bent over and picked up the glass with Charlie's help of course. Everyone seriously doubted Charlie ever left Sue by herself. And when he did, he always made sure one of the kids was in the room with her.

"I need to see her," Seth said, his voice tormented. He felt bad. Was it something that he had said that made Jane run off like that? Leah just scoffed while Sue looked up carefully at her son from where she was on her knees on the ground. Charlie tensed and mirrored Sue's movement, except his expression was impassive whereas Sue's was angered.

Of everyone, Sue did not approve of Seth imprinting on Jane. As far as Sue was concerned, Jane was just another bad vampire that wanted to kill everyone. She refused to meet the girl and from Leah's complaints (since she spent more time at home than her brother), Sue immediately fed off from what Leah said about her and thought Jane was a terrible person.

"I'm sure she's fine," Sue said curtly, tucking a strand of dark black hair behind her ear and standing up with the glass in her hands. "You don't need to see her tonight." Seth groaned and sat back in his chair, slouching.

"But Mom—"

"No 'buts' Seth, my decision is final," Sue said firmly. Leah raised an eyebrow at her mother. Normally she was so sweet and kind, almost shy like Esme, but now, Sue was like a protective momma bear, becoming more strict and sure of her abilities to set boundaries for her children.

"I need to see her," Seth whispered, resting his head on the table and sighing loudly. Leah bit on her bottom lip, debating the situation. Sue had turned around, putting the glass into the garbage under the sink before replying to her youngest child.

"I'm sure Jane could spend one day without you," she said confidently, "besides, it's Family Night." Seth looked at his mother as if she had just told him his dog died. Leah looked sympathetically at her brother before looking towards her mother again. She put a comforting hand on Seth's shoulder. He was stiff and tense, almost looking like a statue at the moment. His body was there, but it was as if his mind wasn't. As soon as Charlie left to use the restroom, Leah confronted her mom.

"Mom, when you're away from your imprint for too long, the pain becomes physical," she tried, thinking of the way Jared and Paul explained imprinting in their minds.

"It's only been a couple hours! I'm sure waiting until tomorrow could be so terrible!" Sue said, her voice tensing. Seth stood up, glaring down at his mom. His body shook.

"Why won't you just learn to accept Jane?!" he asked her, demanding an answer. His mother threw down the dish towel that she had in her hand.

"Because I don't even know her! As far as I'm concerned Seth Clearwater, you're drooling over someone I haven't even met! Even approved of!" Sue screamed back at her son, looking up at him with tears in her eyes. Leah got up and stood next to her mother, but one look from Sue sent Leah over to stand next to Seth.

"But I love her! Mom! I love her!" Seth shouted back, his body shaking rapidly now. Leah grabbed onto one of his hands.

"Get control over yourself," she whispered to him through gritted teeth, but Seth couldn't. He was too angry. Why didn't his mom understand?! She was always so controlling! Except that wasn't true. Sue was easy-going unless she had a reason to be otherwise.

"How can you love her, Seth?" his mom asked, yelling now at full volume, "she's not even alive!" that was what Seth off. He shook madly now, his whole body convulsing. Quick as lightning, Leah grabbed her brother by his arm and pushed him out of the room and pushed him right through the screen door where he finally phased in their front yard before taking off into the trees…


End file.
